Hidden Among Vampires
by BellissaAdreana
Summary: Bella is not your average magical creature. With never ending powers and weaknesses that don't exist, she is sent to keep peace between the inhabitants of Earth. What will happen when she nearly escapes the Volturi and moves to a rainy town called Forks?
1. Setting sun of my past

**A/N- So I finally got the beginning chapter to this story up! Read it! And the title chapter may be confusing, but I'm sure you'll figure it out:)**

The setting sun of my past

(but the back story to my future)

_Isabella's POV_

A sigh of contempt escaped my lips as I walked into the sunlit orchard. I could feel the warmth tickling my cheeks and let a bubbly laugh out. I was happy to be able to leave Aro's frozen up castle. Because all of them are vampires, they don't have to worry about being too cold or too hot and could blast the air conditioner to unreasonable temperatures. But no, those temperature feelings were saved for humans and Serenities.

I quietly padded over to grab a nice, red, juicy apple from the nearest tree. That's another thing I don't have in common with the vampires. I could eat. I didn't have to, but I could if I wanted to. Just like I don't have to drink blood but I can if I want to.

I crunched my teeth into the apple and felt some of the juice making its way down my chin. I was so happy I forgot to block the Volturi's thoughts from my head. An incessant stream of buzzing thoughts whizzed through my brain as I tried to block their minds again. No such luck. I gave up and continued to the giant tree stump in the middle of the orchard that I loved. It was wider that my king sized bed Aro had provided me and just a tad bit taller than me, as if someone had cut a tall, fat tree as much as they could and grew too tired when it was around their height.

Using the vampire speed I was capable of, I jumped up onto the tree trunk where my painting utensils were all laid out. I just loved sitting up on my tree trunk and painting pictures of the orchard, with the light dancing off the bright, green grass and the wind playing on the leaves. It was especially beautiful in the autumn when the leaves would changes colors and the orchard would look like a fire made of entirely leaves.

I pushed the easel with my paint and paint brushes aside to lay flat out on my stomach and continue counting the rings on the surface. I remembered hearing a human thinking about how if you counted the rings at the base of a tree trunk, you could tell how old the tree was. Ever since I had heard that a day ago, I had taken my spare time to count as many rings as I could. So far, I had gotten to 78.

By the time I had reached 96, the sun set was coming upon the orchard. I quickly made a mark of where I left off and grabbed my unfinished sun set picture, easel, paints, and paint brushes. I was determined to finish this picture so I could set it along with the thousands of others I had painted Aro in his chamber/ meeting room.

Maybe I should explain this to you a bit. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short. Or Izzy if you are one of the few people who don't think Bella is sufficient enough. I'm 17 years old but have been alive since the 700s A.D. I am a Serenity. One of seven, actually. We were all sent to Earth to keep peace between the different races. Every now and then, one of us will die in an attempt of sacrifice to keep the peace between two races. Whenever a Serenity dies, a planet is born and that planet replaces the Serenity. Oh wait. That sounds confusing.

To go further into detail: I am the spirit of an unknown planet sent to Earth to keep a serene state between the vampires, werewolfs, sprites(or pixies- whatever you enjoy calling them), and humans. When the sun of our universe decides we have fulfilled our duty or purpose, she will release us of our bond to Earth and we will be free to search the Universe for our planet. If we find out planet, we can choose to become bound to our planet as queen or king or return to Earth as a human and live the rest of our life there till we die. Whatever we choose, another Serenity will replace us on Earth.

Now comes the question of power. Basically, there is nothing and no one stronger than us. Our powers are unlimited. Just by chanting a simple spell- for lack of a better word(let's make this clear: WE ARE NOT WITCHES!)- we can obtain any power a vampire alive or dead has.

So, I am the replacement of one of the Serenities of Old. No other Serenity of Old still lives on Earth as a Serenity. They have either died valiantly, found their planet and become human, or chose to stay with their planet. The only Serenity of Old who became human and has not died, is on the brink of his death. I visit him frequently and listen to his stories of the Old while taking care of him. I do remember him when he was still young and had just come back from finding his planet. I had only known him for 5 years before that and was astonished he agreed to become human. We had had a thing for a while where we were convinced we loved each other, but then he enrolled in collage and met his now dead wife. His children were off somewhere, raising successful businesses.

So, here I was, disguised as a vampire, and hiding as one of the Volturi to keep a watchful eye on them. If they ever found out there was a Serenity hiding among them, they would flip. Then if they found out it was their own Volturi Princess... well, I can't even imagine what terrible things they'd do! Yes, vampires hunted us. Why? Because they thought Serenities hunted off of vampire flesh- or stone skin, whichever you prefer. Why not tell them we don't? I honestly have no clue. The sun will not tell us but made it clear she will burn us away if we tell. Then there are the sweet werewolves. I loved them dearly. They had no problem with us, but rather loved us. The sprites weren't really anything to the other Serenities but I loved their little tricks and games they played on the humans, steeling their left socks, hiding objects that the humans are looking for, and sprinkling their pixie dust in their face so they sneeze. Sometimes I envied the sprite's carefree lives and their cute wings that propelled their tiny bodies through the air.

Then there were the humans. The few that knew about us and believed we existed hated us. They believed we wielded too much power for anyone or thing. A while ago, they teamed up with vampired to hunt us down. A vampire accidentally gave into his bloodlust and sucked dry one of the humans. After that, the humans despised the vampires and started hunting them down. War broke out and Rylan Cullen's(The only alive and human Serenity of Old I was telling you about) child, Carlisle Cullen, died when fighting off a band of Newborn vampires. I remember morning over him with Rylan for a very long time. Carlisle was the only one to figure out about me and what his father used to be. He was sworn to secrecy at the age of 17 and never told anyone. Then he died almost 10 years later. He was one of my closest friends before that. I let one single tear escape from my eyes. I felt it rolling down my vampire-looking cheek before gaining control of myself and finishing my painting.

One sun set later, and I was standing in Aro's chamber/ meeting room, hanging my picture beside my other millions of pictures. It was slightly shorter than me so it took a while for me to fix it just right.

"Beautiful." I hear Aro call in the doorway.

**A/N- So by now it's painfully obvious why I named the chapter that! Her past is gone and here starts her new story! Haha. Creative, no? Read&review!**


	2. Find a way out

Find a Way Out

I smiled and walked over to Aro, my "uncle" as I liked to call him. He hugged me before waving Marcus and Caius into the room. I knew vampires outside of the Volturi hated them- and I do understand why- but I found them endearing sometimes. They didn't understand the different color of my eyes and figured it must just have been a mishap during my transformation to a vampire. Of course I knew the cause of my violet eyes. Before being sent to the Volturi to keep watch over them, I figured out Aro could read minds and Marcus could sense relationships while Jane could inflict mental pain and her brother Alec could cut off senses. I immediately summoned the power of a mental shield to aid me along with being able to read minds and block them.

When Aro first touched me, he was completely astonished that he couldn't read my mind. I just smirked and said, "Yes, I'll join your guard." He hadn't known that I was a Serenity and I decided it would be best if I gave him a fake name instead of my real name: Isabella. I was new and no one had found out my name yet but I knew they would soon. So the whole Volturi guard new me as Cleopatra.

After a few years, Aro decided I was to take position as a leader of the Volturi guard beside him, Marcus, and Caius. I was all too thrilled to get a better spot to watch over the vampires. Aro was always talking of an Alaskan clan and Washington clan of animal drinking vampires too big for his liking. I was always the one assuring him they wouldn't do anything to overthrow the Volturi.

"How are you, uncles?" Aro chuckled and walked over to his chair/ thrown with Marcus and Caius following him. I swear, sometimes the two of them looked like lost puppies.

"Very fine, Cleo." Aro replied.

"We found the location of another Serenity." Caius came right out with it. I looked at him, astonished. _Oh no. Which one?_ Quickly, I let my blocks down so I could read their minds. After sifting through their thoughts, I gasped. _How did they...?_

Aro simply smiled. "Yes, Isabella. We know what you are." Aro snapped his fingers twice before all 30-some-odd vampires of the guard were there. I crouched into a fighting position. _If I go down, I'm taking some of these leeches with me._

"Don't try it. You're outnumbered." Jane squealed in her childish voice. _Damnit._

_It's not your time to got Isabella. You must find a way out of this and hide in America._ I heard the Sun's whispery breath in my ear.

_Okay. But where? I've lived in Italy my whole life! _I thought back to her.

_Think, daughter. Think._ And with that, I felt her warm presence leave my mind.

Then and idea occurred to me. My powers! I quickly remembered the chant for invisibility and said the words under my breath. In a few moments, no one could see me and they were all running around, frantically searching for me. I ran into the hallway before jumping out of the nearest window.

_WHERE IS SHE?! HOW DID SHE DISAPEAR SO QUICKLY?! _I could clearly hear Aro's inner-babble and his shouting coming from his chamber. I then realized my peaceful days in the orchard were over. I sighed before running to the nearest airport, using vampire speed.

***

"Excuse me, what is the next flight out of here?" I asked the woman behind the desk. She looked at me strangely before typing away at her keyboard.

"Well, ma'am. There are several. One for Philadelphia, one for Seattle, and one for Key West in Florida. Those are just the American flights. There are also a few flights to-" I quickly cut her off.

"I'll take the Seattle flight."

"Alright miss." She rung up the amount of money and I handed her the credit card to my own personal account. I also had one provided by Aro but I figured he would have already frozen the account by now. I had been saving my money in the backup account ever since the first bank was made so I had enough money to buy the whole airport and still have millions of dollars left over.

I finally had my plane ticket and was ready to go. I hadn't grabbed any of my things while making my escape so I was walking around looking for a store to buy clothes and a suitcase.

After I had bought a suitcase full of clothes, I headed over to my flight and was just on time. My suitcase was classified more as a carry on bag because it was tiny. Hey, at least I won't have to wait to get my bag.

***

The plane ride was over at last. And only about 3 humans in my section of the plane had thrown up, thankfully. Last time I was on a plane, more than 10 had decided to vomit their lunch and let the putrid smell waft around the cabin.

Stepping out onto the platform, I noticed something was off. I walked swiftly through the crowd only to find that whatever was off had a whole lot to do with vampires, for I could smell them in the air. It was a sweet smell that reminded me of velvet.

I stepped onto the street to hail a cab. Finally, one pulled over for me.

"Where to, miss?" The man in the front seat asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Are there any cities on the Olympic Peninsula?" I figured it would be best to live near the water while I was there. I did love the ocean.

"Yeah, there's a little, rainy town called Forks and an Indian reservation called La Push. I actually have a cousin who lives in La Push. Her name is Emily. Soon to be Emily Uley. She's getting' married soon. Anyway, the Indians down there are all a bunch of wingbats. My cousin's fiancé is a superstitious freak." Blah blah blah blah blah!

"Just take me to Forks, then." I said hastily before he could start talking about a dead Grandmother.

"Alrighty, little lady. Anywhere in particular?" He turned around and gave a toothy smile.

"Uh. Hold on. Just start driving to Forks and I'll give you an address soon." He nodded and started driving.

I pulled out the laptop I had bought from one of the electronics stores at the airport. I decided I was going to use my main and most powerful power. The one I was born with and have been perfecting ever since. It was control. Control of anything that can be controlled. No limitations. It scared me, honestly. I seldom ever used it. So, I called upon my power and started controlling the house marketing in Forks, Washington. I finally found a decent looking house not to far away from the town where the chief police lived. I figured it'd be safe enough and no humans would dare steal from my house that close to the Chief.

I put my money for the house in the bank for the house sellers and bought the house. I quickly controlled the Realtors and sellers so that they thought they had already sold it, signed the papers, and received the money. I smiled happily at my work before giving the cab man directions to my new house. I also made sure I didn't use my real name when submitting it. Instead, I used the name Lexi Larison.

Later, the cab had finally pulled up in front of the house. I paid the cab and turned around to admire my cute, tiny cottage. The front lawn grass was bright green like my orchard's grass but much more wet and mushy. The back yard was boxed off by trees so any people passing by could not see into it. It had a picnic table set out and a garden just behind it. I liked it very much. The inside looked like the inside of a beach chateaus. The living room big enough for a white, velvet couch, some bamboo decoration, and a flat screen TV. The kitchen tables and counter looked a lot like bamboo also with the regular appliances everywhere. I walked up the stairs that were separating the kitchen and living room to the bathroom. It was tiny with a mirror, sink and counter, toilet, and shower/ bathtub.

I walked down the hallway to the two bedrooms. Once had a shell theme while the other had a tropical theme with a big palm tree. I chose the palm tree room and started to unpack my clothes. By the time I was done, it was still bright outside so I decided to do a little bit of shopping. First was a car. I needed one badly.

After looking up the best places to get cars, I was running back to Seattle. At the car store, I finally decided on a silver Dodge Caliber. I was soon driving the car to the Seattle Mall.

One hour and enough clothes to last me the next few years, and I was driving back home. I was smiling happily until I realized I was going to be extremely bored staying in Forks. I was thinking about what I could do with my free time until I was driving down one of the streets and spotted Forks High school. It looked like a bunch of little house clustered together with signs saying which building was which. I swiveled over to the school and parked in one of the few parking spots available. I was guessing that there were kids in school right now. I tilted my head back as I realized it was a sunny day. I smiled and the warmth touch my face but quickly looked back down to find the office.

I didn't even have to go far because there, right in front of me, was a little sign that said "office". Well, this was easier that I expected. I walked into the office to find an older looking woman filing some things away at a desk. I smiled warmly at her and listened in to her thoughts.

_Well she sure is something, I'll say! If she's getting a teacher's job here, the teenage males won't leave her alone!_ _I wonder... no she can't be related to them. Her eyes are different colors. _

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm new to this town and I was stopping by to see if this school was accepting any more students?" I was trying to play innocent.

"Hold on. Let me talk to the principal. I'll be right back." She walked to a small door behind the desk and tapped lightly so the principal would be aware that she was coming in. As soon as she stepped in the door, I turned her ancient computer away from the desk so I could control some files. I quickly made an opening for myself and put my name in it and made the faculty of Forks believe I called a week ago, asking for a spot in the highschool and getting one. When I was finished, I fixed the computer and sat down in one of the chairs. The woman came back out again.

"It seems we have no openings, sweetheart. I'm sorry." She turned away from to file some more things. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Um. I'm Lexi... Lexi Larison? My dad called last week and talked to you?" She dropped what she was doing and exclaimed.

"Oh! You're Alexa! I'm so sorry! When would you like to start?" She smiled at me again. Oh no. I didn't know what day it was today. Just then, I heard a male thinking what day it was. I sighed in relief.

"I'd like to start Monday, please? It is Friday and I would like to start as soon as possible. I just don't want to start halfway through the day today." She agreed and asked me what grade I was in and what classes I would take. I answered that I was a junior and I would like to take Calculus, Literature, Writing, Physics, Drama, and Chorus.

"You have to choose one more class, darling. I'll just see what else is open when I make your timetable. Be prepared for Monday!" She waved me goodbye and I was finally glad to go home and get some sleep. Again, I didn't have to sleep or need it. I just wanted to finally try it because I was never aloud to with the Volturi, for fear of them catching me.

I got home and went to my new laptop. There was an email there. I smiled when I saw that the sender was Rylan Cullen. The message read:

_Dear Isabella,  
__ I just heard of your running away and felt like sending one of these odd online letters to you. Hopefully, all is well! Also you've evaded the Volturi and left them completely aloof! Kudos to you Bella!  
__ I hope you're doing fine wherever you are and settling in well! I wish you the best of luck!_

_Sincerely,  
__Rylan_

I quickly typed back before falling into a peaceful sleep for the first time in my life...

_Dear Rylan,  
__ Everything is going fine. I've settled down fine and am going to highschool on Monday! Isn't that exciting? I think it is! How are your kids? And their busnisses. I hope Veronica's vetereanarian is doing good!  
__I hope you're doing fine, too!_

_More Sincerely(than you!),  
__Bella_

**A/N- So... sorry it's so abrupt! Haha, I'm just not good at those stupid "turning points". Anyway, Bella is going to school on Monday! I wonder what will happen?! 0o0o0o0o0o0o0!**

**So I was reading this story where every chapter had a chapter question the author would ask and the readers would answer it in a review. I kinda want to start that! So, I'll try it for the next few chapters and if it's a success then I'll keep doing it! If it's not, I'll just stop!**

**Chapter Question:**

_**Have you ever tried running away? Tell me what happened!**_


	3. Somehow, everythings gonna fall

**A/N- Alright, my computer crashed and go a major virus on it so I couldn't go on it for like a week or two. So, I decided to give you a treat for being so patient about it. TWO CHAPTERS! :) **

**Yeah, the title chapter is a line from "Hallelujah" by Paramore! Read&Review!**

**My answer to the chapter question: Yeah, I have tried running away. I climbed out my window and ran to my neighbor's house. I would have driven to a hotel or something but I only had my permit, not my real driver's license. My parents freaked out and didn't find me till the morning. For some reason, they didn't ground me, and just were extremely thankful they found me. Haha, yeup.**

**And I probably won't be updating as much as I used to because I just recently got a boyfriend and he's occupying himself by taking up all of my time... Haha so here's the first reward chapter!**

Somehow, Everything's Gonna Fall

"_Run, run, run! Faster, Bella, faster! Hurry up!" A blond man in front of me was yelling at me to run. I recognized his face but could not figure out who exactly he was. Then I heard the sickly sweet laughter of a child gone bad getting closer to me. I did the only thing I could do. Run._

_"Who are you!" I called when I caught up to the man. I looked closer and realized he was a vampire. He looked like he was in his twenties. _

_"Bella, you don't remember me?" He had a hurt look on his face. His expression sent me tumbling to the ground with shock. Of course. How could I have not recognized him?_

_"Bella! Get up! The Volturi is right behind us!" He pulled me to my feet and dragged me away. _

_"Carlisle..." I gasped under my breath. He was a vampire._

I woke up that morning, breathing heavily. There was no way my only human friend could be alive and a vampire. No possible way. I had seen his dead, vampire-bitten figure laying limply in the coffin.

I let out a sigh of relief after I had thoroughly convinced myself of his death. I don't know why I had that dream. It was crazy. I was crazy. I wanted to get out of my house to think things over again. I threw on a pair of black boy shorts and a blue tank top and went outside to run. Running like the humans do always calmed me down. It was so peaceful and relaxing. I was running through the forest when I noticed the same vampire velvety smell I had smelt yesterday at the airport. This was getting odd. Was I being stalked?

I decided to end this once and for all. I followed the scent through the forest until I stumbled upon a beautiful meadow. I was lush and full of life. Wild flowers littered the ground in bursts of blue, yellow, orange, red, and violet. I heard water and turned to my left to see a tiny waterfall with a crystal clear pond beneath it. I walked over and noticed the pond streaming with fishes of all different colors and shapes.

I had completely forgotten the vampire smell by then. I quickly discarded my clothes so I was left in my undergarments. I jumped in the pool of water and sighed happily at its warmth. I dove under the water to observe the fish. They were playing happily around my form and I managed to giggle under the water.

Eventually, I realized the sun was fading and hopped out of the pond. The sunset here was almost as beautiful as the sunset at my orchard. I'd have to buy an easel and paints to draw the sunset and meadow here. When the sun had finally set, I threw back on my clothes and shoes and ran home at vampire speed. It was a perfect Saturday.

***

_I was falling. Falling down a steep cliff. I felt a body next to me but didn't think much __of it when I heard a sickly sweet child's laugh. I screamed and flailed my arms around._

_"Calm yourself Bella! It will do no good to freak out!" I heard a ruff, husky voice scream next to me. I looked below and noticed the water coming closer._

_"Bella!" I looked down at the water and noticed Carlisle looking at me with worry. His eyes were no longer a warm brown. They were a vampire's topaz eyes._

_"Close your eyes, Bella!" I finally looked up at the man descending down the cliff along with me. He had eyes so brown they looked black, his face tanned, and long, black hair pulled back in a ponytail. I didn't know this man._

_"Let go of my wrist! I don't even know you!" I yanked my wrist from his grip before plunging in the water._

_"Jacob! Help me get her to land!" I heard this from Carlisle before everything went black._

I woke up in another panic again that Sunday morning. Who was Jacob? Why was he in my dreams? Is he even real? And Carlisle was not a vampire! No, no, no, no, no!

I jumped out of bed and ran to my laptop. Maybe Rylan will know what to do about this. He's got to. And Carlisle is his son.

I signed on my email and read Rylan's latest email to me:

_Dear Bella,_

_I am so delighted to hear you are settling in fine! And school? Are you sure you're not aiming too high to be normal? Well, then I won't have bragging rights about me going to school and you not, right? The Volturi are searching Ireland right now for you. Demitri was never able to catch the scent of your brain because of those mind blocks I helped you with so they're completely lost. But if you are in Ireland I suggest you leave._

_Email me back soon,_

_Rylan(And you are not more sincere-I am)_

_Dear Rylan,_

_Why would you ever think I'm aiming too high? Besides, I would be bored out of my mind where I am without something to do during the day. And yes, now you can't brag(thank God!). The Volturi will never suspect where I am hiding. It's the last place they'll ever think I went. _

_Now I have been having dream problems lately. Your son, Carlisle keeps showing up in them as a vampire. Every time, I'm running from a child with a sickly sweet laugh. The first dream I had, Carlisle and I were running through the forest. The second dream I was jumping off a cliff with an Indian named Jacob. Carlisle was already in the water yelling at me to hurry. I assumed the child voice was most likely one of the Volturi, like Jane or her twin Alec. I am so confused, please help me._

_Definitely More Sincerely(no matter what you think or say),_

_Bella_

Now all I had to do was wait for a reply. And tomorrow I was going to Forks High. Maybe I would be able to interact with humans that weren't related to Rylan. I considered many things about that topic for the rest of the day. Would they accept me? Would they ignore me like an outcast? Do teenagers really reek of B.O. like I was told they do?

I decided, before going to sleep, that I would change my appearance to look more like a human tomorrow. All I had to do was control my skin color to look more tan than white. I got as far as Ivory. I doubted I could tan my skin any further. That night, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

***

Beep. Beep! BEEP! I groaned and pushed the covers off of my bed. Beep. Beep! BEEP! Where is that damn alarm clock? Why do I even have an alarm clock! Beep Beep! Bee-

_Finally!_ I had found the annoying little buzzing piece of metal and shut it off. I snuggled under the covers and closed my eyes.

_Buuuuuuzzz. Buuuuuuzzz. Buuuuuuzzz. _Oh no! My cell phone, too? What was I thinking, setting my alarms on last night?! I grabbed my cell phone off the bedside table and flipped it open. The note it was displaying said: _WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! _

"Crap!" I threw my blankets off of me and chucked my Sidekick(aka- the annoying, buzzing cell phone) across the room. I swear, that thing is indestructible.

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, red flats, a black cami, and red quarter-length sleeved jacket and put them on. Then, I ran downstairs to get my messenger bag with books in it for school. Grabbing a red pageboy hat on my way out, I jumped into my car and threw it in reverse. If I didn't get there in 5 minutes, I'd be late. I also remembered that the police chief lived near me and cursed myself for choosing such a close house to his. I couldn't speed.

I finally got to the school and saw all of the kids walking into their respectable class rooms. I threw my messenger bag over my shoulder and walked to the office. After getting my timetable and a piece of paper that the teachers had to sign, I walked to my first class: Calculus. I didn't necessarily like the class but I wanted to take the most difficult highschool math I could. You know, show off how smart I am so I could go to college in two years. Even though it was a bit strange for a junior to take a college class.

"Hello, Miss Larison. Nice of you to finally join us." I looked at my Calculus teacher and cringed. He looked exactly like Doctor Phil. Except he had a monotonous voice and boring expression.

"Sorry sir." I mumbled.

"Class, this is Alexa Larison. She has moved here from Italy so I doubt her English will be very good. Alexa, take a seat by Mr. Newton in the back." He turned back to his white board and continued his lecture. I was blushing bright red. I wouldn't have blushed had I kept my vampire appearance. I took my seat by a boy with spikey blond hair. He turned to me and grinned.

_She's cute, I wonder if she'll go on a date with me._

He smelled like cinnamon buns, except stickier. It should be a pleasant smell but I found it slimy and disgusting. I looked at his face and noticed that he still had baby fat and his eyes were a brilliant shade of blue.

"Hi, I'm Mike. You're Alexa, right?"

"Lexi."

"Whoa. Cool accent." I blushed again at his compliment. I guess I've been living in Italy for so long the accent stuck. I wouldn't know, I've never noticed.

"How long have you been living in Italy?"

"A while." Try the last hundred years.

"If you can't be quiet, there's a session after school that will help you stay quiet." We all looked at Mr. Ashton like he was crazy.

"It's called detention." Kids started snickering around the room at his lame joke. I just rolled my eyes. Mr. Ashton continued teaching and Mike continued glancing at me. I started to get uncomfortable underneath his gaze.

Finally, the bell rang!

"What do you have next?" Mike cut me off on my way outside the classroom.

"Huh?"

"What class?"

"Oh... um..." I checked my timetable, "Literature with Ms. Oberle."

"Oh. I have writing. But I'll walk you to class." He gave me no choice.

"Goodbye, Alexa." I heard Mr. Ashton call from his desk.

A few minutes later and Mike had dropped me off at my Literature class and walked away. Before he walked away, he had introduced me to a girl named Jessica Stanley.

"So, anyway, the Valentine's Day formal is next week and I'm going shopping with Angela. We're going to have so much fun and I just _know_ Mike is going to ask me to the dance. I mean, he's liked me for what? Ten years now? Whatever. I lost count in eighth grade. You know, we have been going to school together since we were three. But he really didn't start liking me until we were about 7, in first grade but we've known each other our whole lives and we're just, like, meant to be!" She prattled on about how she wanted to find a low-cut, pink Cinderella dress for the formal and bragged about hers and Mike's "love for each other". I just nodded my head and agreed with her.

Ms. Oberle was a cranky, young woman obsessed with her dogs and soccer. She was wearing a farmer-looking shirt and jeans with those ugly, sensible shoes I thought only scientists wear. She gave a lecture throughout the whole class on how the kids weren't doing all of their homework and how they were "slacking off". The guys just sat there and stared off into space while the girls went through their purses and braided each others hair. One boy, Lance, was making a fool out of himself by standing up and shouting out random things. At one point, Ms. Oberle turned around and he jumped up and did the "Soulja Boy" dance.

At the end of class, I walked out with Jessica. She was still talking about the dance, except now there was a girl named Lauren and another one named Nicole talking with her. Lauren reminded me of a fish with her bulging eyes and nasally voice while Nicole just looked like a spoiled brat. Then a sweet looking girl walked up to Jessica and greeted her.

"Oh Angela!" Jessica ran up and hugged her. She had long, straight black hair and was tall. She wore black rimmed glasses and a cute sun dress. I noticed that it was another sunny day like Friday.

"Hi Jess."

"I want you to meet Alexa! She's from Italy! She's got an accent and all!"

"Hi Alexa." Angela shyly walked over to me.

"It's Lexi. Hi." I smiled warmly at her.

"Where's your next class, Lexie." Lauren sneered my name.

"Oh... uh. Drama!" I stammered.

"I have drama, too. Come on. We'll meet Alexis on our way over there!" Angela started walking off in another direction.

"Goodbye, Lexie! See you later!" Jessica called after me.

"Sorry, she's a little loud sometimes. You'll get used to it." Angela stated. The rest of the walk was silent and I was thankful for that. She wasn't concerned with filling every silence with talk. Angela introduced me to Alexis, another tall and sweet girl. She played basketball and had dark red hair that was actually cute. The day passed by with a blur and I soon found out my extra class that the secretary had picked for me was Gym. I hated it. All of those hormonal teenagers smelled like B.O. the rest of the day.

I was always being handed off to Mike, Jess, or Angela. Some other boys had introduced themselves as Ben, Eric, and Tyler. They were all nice but seemed unwelcome towards each other and were always striving for my attention. When someone got it, he would smirk at the other guys.

Lunch was okay except for the constant bickering of boys. Angela had invited me to go dress shopping but it had taken much persuasion for me to finally agree. Jess's thoughts informed me she was only using me for my "popularity".

I go back to the house and finished my homework in a matter of minutes. I decided to take a jog again and take down my human look. I didn't like the incessant blushing that always gave me away or the whole running-out-of-breath thing. I started jogging down the street and noticed a police cruiser driving my way. I stopped running to let it pass by me but it stopped when it reached me. A man in his mid-forties stepped out of the car.

"Hi, I'm chief Swan. Charlie Swan if you prefer." He held out his hand to shake mine. I complied.

"You must be the newest addition to our little town." Oh, great. I hated the whole "new girl" thing.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

He gave a low whistle. "Nice accent." He gave me a fatherly smile.

"Um. Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue my jog."

"Yes, hold on one second. I just wanted to let you know that if you have any problems, I want you to tell me." I nodded and watched as he hopped in his cruiser and drove away. Well, that was strange. I giggled a little and I remembered he had the same last name as me. And it wasn't a common name so I don't know how that happened.

I continued jogging until I came across a cute little beach. I smiled and figured a break wouldn't hurt. As I said before, I love the ocean. I sat down and started tracing my finger through the sand. Then I heard a low growl from behind me.

I stood up and whipped around to see 3 angry bears looking at me. Upon closer inspection, I realized they were giant wolves, not bears. Werewolves! An Indian man walked forward between the snarling wolves.

"I am Sam Uley, leader of the La Push werewolf pack. What are you doing on our land, vampire? Do you not know of the treaty?" He demanded in a harsh tone.

"Excuse me, what?" I squinted at him as though he were crazy.

"Our treaty with the Cullens. A leach comes on our land, and we have permission to start war." He crossed his arms. My eyes widened at the name he said: Cullens.

"C- Cullens?" I squeaked out.

"Sam, she's got purple eyes, she can't be vampire." I saw a tall Indian girl walk up to him.

"Calm down, Leah, you have no idea what you're talking about." The girl, Leah, sneered at Sam's comment.

"Yes, blood sucker. The Cullens. They're leaches too, you know." Another Indian walked up, out of the forest.

"Paul! Back to the forest! Now!" Sam ordered.

"Who are the Cullens?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"They're a coven of animal drinki-" I cute Sam off.

"WHO ARE THE CULLENS!" I fell over and collapsed, tears escaping my eyes and sobs echoing around the beach.

"She can cry, Sam. She's not a vampire. Let's figure out what she is before we do anything rash." I heard Leah state.

"Fine." I soon felt arms lift me up and place me on the back of a werewolf.

"Jake, take her back to your house." Then my world came crashing down and I blacked out. _Jake..._

**A/N- So, she just sort of met Jake! Yay! Don't worry, Jake will fall in love with Bella but she won't love him more than a brother. Sorry if you wanted to see JacobxBella but I really don't like that idea. **

**Anyways, she just figured out that the Jake from her dreams is a werewolf and she was just lifted onto his back. Fun, fun. Reviews please!**

**Chapter Question:**

_**What is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to you while you were out?**_

**PS- There won't be a chapter question for the next chapter because my guess is you guys will only review once for both chapters... so that chapter question is for both chapters:)**


	4. There is more to this if you will listen

**A/N- Here is the second chapter to your reward:)**

**My answer to the chapter question: Okay, let's just get this straight: Weird things don't happen to me; they happen to the people around me. Yeah, that's because I cause them! HA! **

**Anyway, it's really funny because my aunt and her 2 year old(my cousin) live with my family. So we went to the mall around Christmas time and Zack(the 2 year old) really wanted a picture with the fake Santa guy. **

**We were standing in line and my sister was all like "I want to go to Bath&Body Works!" and I was all like "I'll pass" so she begged my aunt to go with her and I was stuck in the line with my baby cousin. **

**Some lady came and stood behind me and her kid kept running around and bumping into me. She kept apologizing and I was like, "It's okay! I have 2 year old at home..." She got kinda freaked out and gave me a weird face and said, "How old are you?!" and I told her, "15" and then her eyes widened really, really far. Then my sister came back and mind you that we're fraternal so we don't look alike. **

**I decided to play it up and run over to her and hug her and give her a peck on the cheek. I'm pretty sure after that the lady thought I was a 15 year old lesbian mother! Haha but that was a year ago, sooo....**

**Wow! That was long! Sorry!**

There is more to this if you will listen

_Jake's POV_

This girl was really weird. She looked like a vampire, acted like a vampire, and even didn't have a heartbeat like a vampire! And yet, she had fainted unlike a vampire, cried unlike a vampire, didn't smell as bad as a vampire, and had royal purple eyes unlike a vampire. To say the least, I was thoroughly confused.

Leah was arguing with Sam in the hallway while Paul, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Emily sat in the living room with me, watching the weird not-quite-vampire. Emily was busy setting up food for the girl to eat when she woke up. I rolled my eyes when she started making the food...

_"Jake, put her down on the couch over there." Emily rushed over to the couch and laid out a blanket and pillow. I set her down and appreciated how beautiful she was again._

_"I should make some food for her for when she wakes up!" Emily's eyes started sparkling at the idea._

_"Please, Emily. She's a vampire! She doesn't eat food!" I sighed exasperatedly at her._

_"Shut up Jake. You don't know that she's a vampire. She smells different, she cried, she fainted, and she even doesn't have eyes like a vampire." Leah hissed at me._

_"Leah, she may very well indeed be a vampire. But just to be safe, Emily can go make the thing some food." Sam snapped at Leah but looked lovingly in Emily' eyes. I saw Leah stiffen before storming out of the room. Sam followed her and started arguing with her in the hallway. _

Emily was humming away but I saw her quick, worried glances to the closed door to the hallway where her fiancé and cousin were arguing.

"There! All done! Now when she wakes up, she'll have some nice food to eat!" She clapped her hands and walked off to the kitchen.

"Boys, what would you like to eat?" She called from the kitchen. We all shouted out random foods while she laughed and yelled back, "I'll make spaghetti! How does that sound?" We all whooped at her idea. It really didn't matter what we ate, just that it was good and filled our stomachs!

Just then, we heard the door open and slam closed. We waited anxiously to see who stayed and kept their temper. Everyone was silently make bets. Most bet on Sam. Emily walked back to the living room to wait for Sam to come back in the room.

To our surprise, Leah came back with eyes ablaze. "SETH! We're going home. NOW!" She gave him a look that said "disobey me and die".

"Leah!" Seth whined. "Emily's making pasta and-" Leah cut him off.

"Fine." She walked quickly through the hallway and out the door.

"WOOHOO!" Embry called out. "I was right! Pay up, Paul!"

"Damnit. I thought for sure Sam would be the one to walk back in. Leah must've really pissed him off to get him to leave!" Paul handed the money over to Embry.

Emily shot a worried glance down the hallway. "Jake, call Sam back please? Tell him I would like to talk." She said nervously.

"Sure, Em."I walked outside and phased into a wolf.

I cringed at Sam's thoughts. They were filled with so much pain, guilt, and anger. The pain and guilt were about him imprinting on Emily and having to leave Leah while the anger was at Leah for how guilty she was making him feel.

_SAM! EMILY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!_

_Go away._

_SHE'S REALLY WORRIED THOUGH!_

I figured screaming through my head would be the best possible way to get through his thick head and make him understand how worried Emily was.

_I don't have a thick head._ Was his reply.

_YES YOU DO! SAM SHE'S YOUR FUCKING FIANCE AND IMPRINT! YOU HAVE TO TALK TO HER!_

_Fine. In an hour. Tell her to stop worrying; I'll be fine. Now you go away._

_Emily sends you this: KISS, KISS!_

I chuckled quietly when he started freaking out at me. After phasing back into a human and putting my clothes back on, I walked into the house.

What was there surprised me.

_Bella's POV_

My dreams were swirling round and round. Every time they included Carlisle, Jake, and a child voice chasing me. Every time I thought I had gotten out of a dream, I would fall into another one. I knew I was unconscious and I knew that everything was just dreams, but I got more scared each time.

I don't know how long I had been having these dreams but I finally woke up. I just wasn't where I thought I would be. My eyelids fluttered open and I heard several gasps coming from around the room. I tried picking my head up but I got instantly dizzy and closed my eyes again.

"She's awake, she's awake!" I heard someone whisper close by.

"Are you alright?" I heard a woman ask.

"Hmm." Was my brilliant reply

"Would you like something to to eat?" She asked and at the thought of human food I actually brightened up. It wasn't that bad. I nodded my head.

"Okay. I made spaghetti and bread sticks. You're going to have to open your eyes and sit up." I did what she said. When I looked around the room I saw several giant Indian guys who I guessed were werewolves and one petite woman in front of me. She was really pretty but there were scars on one side of her face that looked like slash marks. I quickly diverted my eyes to the food that was set out in front of me on the coffee table.

"I'm Emily. And this is Paul, Seth, Embry, and Quil." She introduced herself and the other giants in the room.

"What the hell are you and you might want to throw in your name too." Paul blurted out the first thing that I read on his mind and Emily walked over and hit him on the head.

"Hush, you." She threatened while pointing her finger at him before coming to sit beside me.

"My thoughts are like Paul's ... just more polite." She shot him a pointed look.

_Whoaaa! She is __hot__! _I read in Paul's thoughts. I glared at him. I knew he was getting freaked out because I had been perfecting that glare for hundreds of years and it was pretty damn scary now. Paul started fidgeting so I looked away from him.

"I'm Lexi Larison and I'm not a vampire." That's all they were getting out of me.

"Dude, she's lying." I heard Seth whisper to Quil.

"We know you're lying. You are a vampire!" Quil jumped up with his accusation.

"Sit down you moron. I meant about her name. She's not a vampire but her name's not Lexi." Seth said with exasperation.

"Yes it is." I contradicted him.

"Not it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's-"

"SHUT UP!" Paul stood up and stomped his foot. "We know you're name's not Lexi because Seth is like a lie detector! He knows when people lie!"** (A/N- I decided to make Seth special and be the first werewolf in history with a power!)**

"Oh." I clamped my mouth shut and refused to tell them my real name. I don't need them running off to the Volturi and telling on me.

Just then, I felt another presence in the room. I looked over and saw... _Jake._ The boy from those dreams. I started hyperventilating and I was about to pass out when he said, "Isabella."

Well, that snapped me out of my little panic attack.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"You were in a dream of mine the other night. I didn't recognize you until now." He half-whispered.

"Dude, you're crazy. Did you go all 'Edward' on us and become like psychic?" Paul shouted.

"Paul a psychic sees the future. They don't read minds. You're an idiot. Alice is the psychic" Embry rolled his eyes at Paul. I was getting extremely confused. Who was Edward? Was he another werewolf? And Alice? I had never heard of a girl werewolf. Or a werewolf with special powers. These werewolves were odd. And every time the name "Edward" was thought or said I would get little electric shocks sent up my body.

"Who's Edward? And Alice?" I looked up at Jake.

"They're vampires. Ah crap. Now the Volturi's gonna be after you because I told you about vampires." He smacked his head.

"Doesn't make a difference. They're already after me." I muttered under my breath. I didn't think they would hear it but everyone's head shot up at me besides Emily's.

"Why is the Volturi after you, Isabella?" Jake asked.

"Okay, first of all- it's Bella. And second of all- if I told you then you'd know what I am"

"That's the point." Jake shot back at me.

"No it's not. I'm not telling you what I am and that's final." I crossed my arms over my chest. I felt Emily studying me. She gasped and I heard her say "Serenity" in her mind. The boys were looking at her, expecting her to say something but she was just frozen in spot. I grabbed her hand and led her outside. When Jake started to follow I pushed him onto a couch. We stopped in the yard and I turned around to face her.

"Emily, I swear to God if you tell anyone what I am, your life will be a living Hell." I looked her straight in the eyes. I don't usually threaten. It's just that I don't want these dogs to know what I am. She just stared at me before throwing her arms around my neck and crying into my shoulder. I was a little taken aback by this but I supported her body anyway.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Oh God, oh God, oh God. I shouldn't have threatened her. I just hoped no one was watching this.

"I-it's just... th-that m-my mother-" She broke off her sentence with more sobs. I patted her back and was just trying to comfort her now.

"Emily I'll be right back. I need to talk to you where no one can listen in so I'm telling the boys that I'm taking you back to my place. Got it?" She nodded her head and sat on her porch step. I ran inside.

"Jake. I'm taking Emily to my house. I need to talk to her in private." I glared my chilling glare at him and saw the look of fear on his face. I sighed and stopped glaring.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I'm not dangerous."

He shook his head out to clear his brain. "I know you're not dangerous. That look you were giving me was what was terrifying." He smiled impishly at me.

"Dude, you're a sissy. She glared at me like that and I didn't get scared at all." Paul said with a smug look on his face. Jake looked at Seth.

"He's lying." Seth smiled. Everyone laughed quietly at Paul's idiocy.

"Fine. Take her back to your house but if we don't get her back in an hour, then I'm hunting you down and eating you." Jake winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Werewolves don't eat people. Vampires do." I said before walking out of the house. I picked Emily up and poured on my speed to get her to my house within a matter of seconds. I put her down so she could walk into my house. She was a little bit unsteady but she made it alright to the couch in the living room.

"Alright, Em. Can you tell me now?" I spoke softly so I didn't startle her.

"Yes. M-my mother... well she was... one of you. Her name was Jade and my father was a werewolf. He imprinted on my mother. I don't know how or why it happened. But it did. They ended up marrying ad having me." She laid her head down on the pillow.

I was stunned. I had never heard of a Serenity having a child before. "So... what you're saying is that you're the product of a Serenity and a werewolf?" She nodded her head. "Then where are your parents?"

"The Volturi found out about them. They hunted my mom down and instead found my dad. My dad was killed and I don't know what happened to my mother. I haven't seen her since I was four..." Her voice trailed off.

"Wow. Does the pack know about this?"

"No. Well Leah does. We're cousins. Her and I used to be so close. But then Sam imprinted on me and she never forgave either of us. We're getting married soon, you know?" She looked up at me.

"Oh. Do you mind thinking about your mother so I can-"

"Wait. There's more." She cut me off.

"What?"

"She didn't remember any of the birth process. It's like it was erased in her head. I remember being three and my dad telling me it took two whole moths to convince her she had a kid and the kid was me. We think it's something that happens to Serenities when they have a kid. Like, you could've had a child but never known about it..." That shocked me. Now I had to think about my past. What if I did have a child? No, the only male I have ever been with was Rylan. And he got married and his wife had Carlisle. But now that I think about it... I don't remember being there at the hospital with her or seeing her with a bulge in her stomach. No. Rylan even told me himself Carlisle was his and his wife's.

"Now I'm finished." She closed her eyes again."

"Please think about Jade. I would like to see what she looked like." I smiled at her.

"What?" She opened her eyes to look at me with a confused expression. Then I remembered she didn't know I could read minds.

"I can read minds." I informed her.

"Oh." Then all of a sudden I saw her mind filled with a girl my age. She had beautiful black hair. The image changed to one of her near lake about to jump in. When the sun shone on her hair it looked purple. I loved it. It was so much better than my plain brown hair. Her eyes were a Serenity purple and she was absolutely gorgeous. I looked over at Emily and noticed she had her mom's hair. I remembered Emily being in the sun just a few seconds ago in La Push. He hair had had a purple tint. It wasn't as bright as her mother's but it definitely had purple in there.

A few more pictures flashed into my mind before she said, "That's all I can remember of her." She looked up at me.

"Thanks. If I ever have time, I promise that I'll try to track her and bring her back to you."

"Thank you Bella. Do you mind taking me home now? I would like to talk to Sam. You've inspired me to tell him about my family." She smiled weakly at me.

"Alright. Just don't tell him certain things like her eye color because I don't want him figuring me out." I lifted her off the couch and ran her back to her house. I didn't walk in. I just put her on the doorstep, said goodbye, and ran home.

When I got home, I checked my email for Rylan's response.

_Isabella, _

_I don't really know what to do in a situation like this. Your dream is telling you something. Maybe you should find out if this Jake boy is real and not just a figment of your imagination. As for Carlisle, I would hope to God he didn't turn into a vampire. He couldn't live that life. I knew what he was like and killing humans to live is not something he could do and live with himself._

_You're probably right about the child's laughter being Jane or Alec. They do have sickly sweet voices. Keep me updated on everything there, please._

_Fine, you're more sincere than I am..._

_Rylan_

_***_

_Rylan,_

_I have met Jake. He is a werewolf who lives not to far from me. There is a whole pack of them. None of them have found out about me except for the leader's Imprint, Emily. She knew what I was because her mother was a Serenity. Her name was Jade. Emily said that Jade couldn't remember having her and that maybe that is what happens to female Serenities when they have children. You've known me most of my life, so please tell me if I ever had a child. I would appreciate it so much._

_Thanks for admitting I'm more sincere,_

_Bella_

_P.S.- Why do you keep calling me Isabella? You know I like Bella._

**A/N- So, there you have it. Your 2 chapter reward. I decided there's not going to be a chapter question for this chapter because there was one for the last chapter. So review!**

**The title is a line from "Headlines Read Out" by We the Kings. I chose that line because Bella is trying to tell the wolves that there's more to her vampire appearance and that she's not a vampire!**


	5. Now you'll never see

**A/N- Yeah, thanks for the reviews you guys(heavy sarcasm). YOU SUCK!**

**-looks over at an angry crowd of girls wearing Twilight tee shirts-**

**Hehe. Just kidding?**

"**That's better! Now tell me who owns Twilight!"**

**-looks over again and sees Stephanie Myer-**

"**AHHH! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN PRANK WEEK!" **

**-falls to the ground screaming-**

"**Yeah well you basically forgot all about it so I decided to pop up in this story to remind you that you keep forgetting disclaimers."**

**-sticks tongue out at Stephanie-**

"**Now, who owns Twilight?"**

**YOU DO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BULLY!**

**-pouts-**

**And I just thought this title was appropriate because... well read the chapter and find out. The song that's from is "Give You Hell" by All American Rejects. And the song has nothing to do with the chapter, just that one line that I used for the chapter title:]**

Now you'll never see what you've done to me

_Edward's POV_

Alice was hiding something from me. I knew it. I didn't know what she was hiding but I knew she was hiding something.

It was Friday and too sunny for us to go to school. We were going hunting today. I decided to pass hunting because I hunted last night.

"Bye Edward!" Alice came jumping into my room singing "Single Ladies" in her head.

"I know you're hiding something Alice."

"What? No, definitely not! There's nothing to hide!" She giggled.

"Alice, sweetie, it's time to go." Esme walked into my room.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to Edward." She looked innocently at Esme.

"ME TOO! BYE EDWARD!" Emmett cam bounding into the room and threw himself on my bed. "Eddy! We're going to miss you!"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Rose came in and saw Emmett sprawled out on my bed with his arms wrapped around me. I looked into her mind and detected jealousy. I chuckled quietly and hugged Emmett back.

"Why do I feel jealousy coming from Rose?" Of course Jasper the Empath had to walk in at that point. "Whoa! AHH! MY EYES!" Jasper made a big scene of covering his eyes, walking backwards, and tripping on the floor.

"Rose is jealous! Rose is jealous!" Emmett started chanting.

"Yes, I'm so jealous of my husband and his brother about to have sex." She snapped back at him. My eyes widened and I threw Emmett off the bed and onto the floor.** (A/N- Sorry I had to steal that from my Truth or Dare Cullen Style!)**

"Yo bro! Chill!" Emmett stood up and dusted off his jeans.

"Alright time to go!" Carlisle walked into my room, buttoning up the buttons on the end of his sleeve. I looked around and noticed my whole family had made their way into my room.

"Bye everyone!" shouted before pushing them out and closing the door. _Ugh, my family is so loony._ I rolled my eyes and walked over to my CD collection. After pulling out my favorite CD, Debussy, I popped it into the CD player and laid back down on my bed. I was just going to sit here and relax for the rest of the day when Alice called me and told me to go to the airport to pick up Tanya Denali. Apparently, she wanted to spend time with me.

I walked to my Volvo, got in, and prepared for The Attack of the Tanya. She was going to try to win me over for the millionth time and make me her mate. And rest assured that will never ever happen. I am completely content with myself.

I had to be careful today about the sun so I put on a jacket with a hood, long pants, shoes (of course), and gloves.

I finally got to the airport and picked Tanya up. We were walking out when I noticed a really strong strawberry smell. It didn't smell human but it was delicious. The smell was getting stronger as I got closer to a cab. I caught a quick flash of brown hair and pale skin before the source of the smell climbed into the car. I noticed it was a female. I tuned out Tanya's chatter and tuned in the talking in the car. I got frustrated when I realized there was only one mind within the car.

Then I saw, in the cab driver's mind, him turning around and looking directly into a beautifully pale girl with purple eyes and long, brown hair. His mind was going crazy with her beauty along with mine. He turned back around and started playing with the radio buttons.

_"Where to, miss?" _

_"Oh, I don't know. Are there any cities on the Olympic Peninsula?" _

_"Yeah, there's a little, rainy town called Forks and an Indian reservation called La Push. I actually have a cousin who lives in La Push. Her name is Emily. Soon to be Emily Uley. She's gettin' married soon. Anyway, the Indians down there are all a bunch of wingbats. My cousin's fiancé is a superstitious freak."_

_"Just take me to Forks, then." _

_"Alrighty, little lady. Anywhere in particular?" Just then, he turned around to grinned toothily at the girl, and I was dazzled._

_"Uh. Hold on. Just start driving to Forks and I'll give you an address soon."_

He started driving out of my mind reading range and I cursed him for having to drive almost as fast as Alice.

"... and go to the park, and swim, and go to that meadow you told me about, and listen to music, and watch movies! How does that sound, babe?" Tanya was hanging off of my arm.

"I don't know, Tanya." I said politely before pulling her into my car and driving back to the house.

***

It was now Saturday and the sun was covered in clouds which meant I could leave the house. Everyone except for Esme and Carlisle were still out hunting so I decided to go to my meadow and sneak away from Tanya. I jumped into my Volvo and drove off. I knew there was something off smelling but didn't pay attention. I needed some time to clear my thoughts and figure out what to do about Tanya.

I was finally getting close to the forest where my meadow was when I smelled that off smell in the air. It was sweet... almost like... strawberries! I quickly remembered the girl at the airport yesterday. I ran to my meadow before I could lose my senses and track her down.

I got to my meadow and flopped down on the grass. I had been laying there for a few minutes when I notice the girl's smell not a mile away. I realized she was running closer to my me- as her smell was getting stronger- and loped to the other side of the meadow, out of sight, opposite of where the smell was coming from.

Finally, the girl emerged from the forest, sniffed the air, and got a confused look on her face. Then she looked around my meadow and smiled the most brilliant smile I had ever seen. The sun came out of the clouds and shown brightly down on her. I was so taken aback by her features that I didn't notice she had walked over to the waterfall and started stripping her clothes from her body. I looked away, and I'm pretty sure I would have blushed if I could have. I finally heard the splash that I was expecting and looked over to the shimmering pond. I became so entranced with her beautiful form swimming around the pond that I didn't pay attention to the time passing quickly.

I finally snapped out of my trance and decided to leave before I could be found out. I ran to my car and drove home quickly. Everyone was already back and Alice was smiling at me cheekily.

"Have a nice day, Edward?" I looked outside and saw the sun setting before saying, "I had an extravagant day, Alice." She looked at me knowingly before I ran upstairs to lay on my bed and wonder what this beautiful girl's name was.

**A/N- Like it? I thought it was a good idea to put Edward in there:] Oh and just to let you know, I already have this whole story planned out. Much thanks to my sister, Peyton for helping me with these ideas!**

**Okay, so the chapter title is that line because Edward sees Bella and is all affected by her beauty but she doesn't know or see how he's affected because she's not paying attention! Woohoo! Haha**

**Chapter Question:**

_**Who's power would you rather have: Alice's, Edward's, or Jasper's? Tell me why!**_


	6. As We Sift Through the Hourglass

**A/N- So the title of this chapter has to do with the whole "I felt time slow as he put the paper on my desk and..." blah blah blah. So, yeah. Oh and the song is from "Hourglass" by The Hush Sound! **

**My answer to the chapter question: I would so totally rather have Edward's power! I always wonder what people are thinking when they have a funny expression on their face! Haha.**

As we sift through the hourglass, we realize that and hour's passed

_Bella's POV_

That night, I didn't sleep. I stayed awake and clicked the "Get Mail" button on my computer every 10 minutes. I became more and more anxious as the hours passed. I wanted- no _needed_- to know if I had a child. Rylan was my only answer. And maybe Aro; but no way in Hell was I going to ask him.

At 7 o'clock that morning I gave up. _After school. I'll have a reply after school._ I told myself continuously that morning while getting ready. I decided to wear gray skinny jeans, a canary yellow long-sleeved shirt, and yellow flats. I wore a black, beaded necklace and black hoops in my ears. My hair was straightened. Why was I so dressed up today? No clue.

I took my sweet time walking out to my car. I turned on my phone and noticed I had a missed call. It was from Emily. She had left a message, saying that she had some good news for me. I spent my whole car ride to school wondering what she wanted and how she got my number.

When I got out of my car, I was hit with that velvety-soft smell again. Now this was getting really weird. Suddenly, it was raining and I was cursing myself for straightening my hair that morning. I jumped back into my car and picked up my black jacket. I put it on and threw the hood over my head. Thank God my hair didn't get too wet. Grabbing my bag out of the passenger seat, I prepared myself for a run through the rain. I finally made it to Calculus and sat in my seat beside Mike. Not everyone was there yet.

"Hey, Bella." Mike turned to me.

"Hi Mike."

"Wow, I still can't get over your accent!" Oh, great. Do I have to go through this again?

"Yeah. It's great." I said sarcastically.

"So I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend...?" He smiled at me.

"Um. Yeah. I am. I'm going dress shopping with Ange and Jess on Saturday."

"What about Friday?" He was getting annoying. And I was free that night, crap!

"Oh, um... I'm... going to La Push to visit some friends!" I clapped my hands together.

"Oh. Well that stinks. I was going to ask if you wanted to see a movie or something..." His mind that was just filled with confidence, completely fell into a slight depression. I rolled my eyes at his melodramatic act.

Just then, Mr. Ashton saved me from actually feeling guilty about turning Mike down by starting class. Halfway through the lesson, someone walked in the door. I didn't notice because I was busy copying notes from the board.

"Mr. Cullen. So nice of you to finally join us." I heard Mr. Ashton say. I froze up at the name and slowly looked up, expecting to see Carlisle. I was surprised, however, to see a giant vampire with dark, curly hair. He looked at Mr. Ashton with a goofy grin.

"Not exactly," Was the kid's reply. Mr. Ashton squinted at him. _Is this kid on drugs?_ Was what he was thinking.

"I mean it's not exactly nice to join you. I'd so much rather be at home playing Rockband with my brothers." He gave Mr. Ashton his late pass and walked to the back of the classroom. He took the seat next me. Mike glanced across me to... the vampire kid.

The vampire kid looked at me with a confused expression and then looked away. I quickly scribbled down a note on a piece of paper for Mike.

_**Who's he?**_I pushed the note onto Mike's desk.

_Emmett Cullen._ Was his reply.

_**Is he the only Cullen? Who are his brothers?**_

_He has 2 other brothers and 1 sister. The other girl in his family is his girlfriend. The girls are Rosalie and Alice and the guys are Edward and Jasper. They're all adopted. And together. Jasper is with Alice and Rosalie is with Emmett. Edward is just too stuck up for anyone but himself._

_**What about their parents?**_ I thought I was getting somewhere with this. He wrote something down on the paper and I felt time slow down as he put the paper on my desk and I fumbled with the paper to unfold it.

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen._ It took me 3 whole minutes to process that information. And in those 3 minutes, several things happened. The bell rung, Mike jumped out of his seat, my books were knocked off my desk, and Emmett picked up the piece of paper that Mike and I had been passing back and forth.

I didn't notice he had taken the paper. I was just worried about my sketch book that had dumped its contents all over the floor. I gasped at the forgotten picture of Carlisle I had drawn, laying there. How had this gotten in my _new_ sketch book? I left my old one with my old drawings in Volterra. Emmett looked down at the picture of Carlisle and stumbled backwards.

"H-how do you know him?" Emmett picked up the picture of Carlisle.

"Oh uh... Um... Well. Y-you see-" The late bell rang and Mr. Ashton told us to get to class. I quickly forgot about the picture of Carlisle and shoved the rest of my stuff in my messenger bag. I ran a little too fast out the door and ran smack dab into a tall figure that smelled of velvet.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I had dropped my stuff all over the floor... _again._ I bent down to pick up my sketch book before any other random pictures could fall out again.

Then a pale white hand shot down to the floor and picked up my book for me. He held it out to me and I just stared at it. I hadn't looked at the velvet stalker guy yet so I slowly lifted my head up too look in his eyes. And I wasn't surprised that they were gold. I also wasn't surprised that he was a vampire. I was surprised by how gorgeous he was. Let's just say... I was dazzled.

"Would you like your sketch book back?" He pushed it into my hands.

"Thanks." I mumbled back. I bent down yet again and picked up my other books. He was there in a flash, helping me out.

"Thanks. Again." I said as I stuffed my Calc book into my bag.

"No problem." His voice was so smooth. It was exactly like his smell. Velvety and appealing.

"I'm... Lexi." I stammered out.

"Edward." He smiled at me. I remembered that name. It was on that note that-

"Hey Edward!" Just then, Emmett walked out of the classroom and looked at me.

"Uh. You dropped this..." Emmett handed me the note that I had been passing with Mike. I noticed with irritation that my picture of Carlisle was sticking out of his backpack. That little bugger was going to keep it!

"Oh. Thanks... I guess." Hopefully he hadn't read the note.

"By the way, I'm Emmett. But you probably already knew that." He winked at me and Edward gave him a knowing smile. _Crap._

"Yes, and I'm Lexi... But you probably already knew that." I threw in that last part, remembering the werewolves saying Edward was a mind reader.

"Excuse me?" Edward looked at me oddly.

"Well... There are no secrets in Forks, right?" I let out a nervous giggle. _Niiice. Way to go. They totally didn't notice anything suspicious. _

Emmett seemed to think it was funny because he was laughing. Edward just smiled pleasantly at me but had a concentrating look on his face. I started to get uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Um-I-uh- havetogo." I made a quick escape and ran to literature. That was awkward. _Damn! I wasn't paying attention to their minds! UGH! I'm such an idiot!_ I was telling myself how stupid I was until I walked into the classroom and got death glares from Ms. Oberle and Lauren. _What's stuck up their asses?_

**A/N- Tada! Bella met Edward! Yay! Yeah, I know Bella doesn't curse that much but I just think it's appropriate at times...**

_**Chapter Question:**_

_**Did you have a good valentine's day? Or was it annoying like mine? Yeah, I hate valentine's day... I all but hid in my closet. **_


	7. Rosalie Hale Cullen

**A/N- Ahw! I love you guys! Yeah, it's a big change from my "You suck" crap that I was saying in chapter 5! But I got tons of reviews! And reviews make me happy! You all sound like you had pretty good Valentine's days! Wait till you hear about my uneventful, frightful day!**

**PS- Jasper Winked, I totally agree with you. GO SINGLE AWARENESS DAY! Crap. That wouldn't work for me. Damn. Stupid boyfriends...**

**My answer to the chapter question: Okay, I basically answered it in the question. I hate valentine's day. Can't stand it. I just hid out in my room all day. I don't even know why? Anyways, then my brother had some friends over and one of the guys was really creepy and stalkerish. He kept texting random girls on my brother's phone, asking them for pictures of them. My cousin actually asked him out! And all she saw was a picture of him before doing it! Then he tried hitting on my and I was like, "Screw off, you idiot." And you know the weirdest part? He didn't have a cell phone so he used my brother's phone to hit on EVERY GIRL IN MY BROTHER'S CONTACT LIST! Creeper much? Yuck!**

**Also, HairSpunofGold pointed out that Mike called Bella by her real name when she should be called by Lexi! Sorry, it's just a habit. So just bear with me until they all find out her real name! Yeah, I just spoiled a part of the story... Oh well.**

Rosalie Hale Cullen

_Bella's POV_

The bell rang and I made my escape from the dreaded literature class. It's a shame because I love literature. But my teacher is just horrible! She gives us several hours of homework, expects us to do it without missing one thing, but then doesn't teach us the material in class. She doesn't even like the books that she keeps assigning us to read. Then there's the rumors about her. Apparently, she goes off and gets high before school. Fun, fun.

I know it's petty and stupid to be thinking about school when I should be focused on the fact that Carlisle might or might not be living in Forks. And on the fact that he could be my child. But I was using my lame-excuse-of-a-teacher to distract me from those two terrifying subjects.

I started walking to drama class with Angela and Alexis. They both sounded excited for the Valentine's dance coming up next weekend. I used much prodding to find out who Angela wanted to ask her to the dance. Of course, as soon as I asked who she wanted to ask her, Ben's name popped up in her head. I just had to act normal and force it out of her like other girls do. Angela was so sweet and I figured I'd help her out by looking into Ben's head and finding out if he liked her.

We finally got to drama and the teacher, Ms. Caroline smiled at me. She liked me a lot for some reason. I didn't know why but her mind kept thinking about how much she thought I was a good kid. Alexis, Angela, and I were the only three who had made it to class so far. The usual kids who I knew were in this class started walking it. I smiled at the ones who had been kind enough to introduce themselves to me yesterday.

"Good morning, Alice! It's nice to finally have you back! How was your four-day camping trip this weekend?" Ms. Caroline called to a girl who just walked into the class. Oh no, I had a class with another Cullen vampire! Mike had said Alice was with... Jasper. And the werewolves said she could see the future. Well I'm sure that came in handy.

"Oh! My camping trip was wonderful! And it's nice to be back. You don't know how much I missed this class." Alice smiled at Ms. Caroline and went to find a seat on the stage with the rest of us. She stole a sideways glance at me and repeated that throughout the rest of the class. I had never felt so uncomfortable in my life more that I had in the last three classes. Emmett staring at me in Calc and Alice staring at me in drama. Oh and we can't forget the embarrassing scene that conspired _after_ my Calc class!

The bell rang, sending a sprinting Alice to God-knows-where. In her head, the only thing I could pick up was that Emmett had showed the rest of his siblings the picture I drew and told them all he knew about me. They all just thought I had seen Carlisle working or something and was so "taken aback by his beauty that I just _had_ to draw a picture of him". Emmett thought otherwise. Everything else I got from her brain was her singing songs like "Single Ladies" by Beyonce. Did she know I could read minds? Maybe she was just blocking her thoughts from Edward.

Alexis grabbed my hand and pulled me to the locker rooms which were in the hallway behind the stage. You know, since Forks was so tiny that they had the stage connected to the Gym. Angela had to go to a different class so I was left with an over-observant Alexis.

"Why was Alice giving you weird looks throughout the class?" She whispered to me while changing her clothes for Gym class.

"I don't know." I didn't know why she was whispering so I said this out loud. She "shhed" me and pointed to a tall blond who's appearance made me take a major hit to my self-confidence. I looked closer and realized she had topaz eyes. Rosalie Cullen. She was Emmett's girlfriend. She looked around the room disapprovingly and walked over to a tiny locker and pulled out her Gym clothes before stripping down to a pair of lacey undergarments. I looked away, ashamed by my few curves.

I quickly hurried and threw on my blue camisole and black sweatpants. Rosalie walked past me wearing black Soffee shorts and a red cami similar to mine. I looked back at Alexis.

"That's Rosalie Cullen. She's Alice's adopted sister. She's dating Emmett Cullen and Jasper is her twin." Rosalie looked over at Alexis and smirked. I rolled my eyes and glared at her. I knew she could hear was Alexis was saying because of her super vampire hearing.

Alexis finished changing and I pulled her out to the Gym. I looked around to see if any Cullen boys were in this class. And sure enough, there were. Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was the only Cullen I had yet to see. Besides his parents. I started thinking deeper about his parents and realized, with a shock, that Carlisle must have found a mate. What did Mike say her name was...? Esme! Her name sounded beautiful. I felt so proud of him at that moment. Like a mother feels when her child first says "Mom". That stopped me. I... felt proud like a mother. That was weird.

Coach Clapp walked in and announced with enthusiasm that we were starting volleyball. I actually didn't mind the sport. It's just that now, being human-disguised and all, I was clumsy. I didn't know why. I figured it was just a glitch in my being. But nonetheless, I couldn't play worth my life when disguised as a human.

Everyone learned to not to pass to me and to keep their distance. Rosalie scoffed every time I messed up. Emmett smiled at me reassuringly. Jasper looked at me empathetically. It was odd. I didn't understand the looks they were giving me. They hardly even knew me! When I realized I had been blocking their minds, I unblocked them to listen into their thoughts.

_What a lame excuse for a human. She can't even hit the ball properly. I don't understand why all of these boys are drooling over something so pathetic. And Edward! Sheesh, that boy is an idiot. If he thinks __she__ is the best thing that had ever set foot on this Earth, boy is something wrong with his head! _Okay, going to ignore her from now on. Her jabs hurt a little and I was caught way off guard with what she was thinking about Edward. So caught off guard that I didn't notice the ball flying towards my head. I was knocked over and Mike, being the loyal puppy dog boy he was, rushed to my side. Everyone else followed except for Rosalie. Well, Jasper and Emmett just sort walked over to be on the outside of the circle of people. Rosalie stayed where she was and started inspecting her blood red finger nails.

"I'm so sorry Lexi! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you like that!" Tyler was apologizing like there was no tomorrow.

"It's okay, Tyler. I'm fine." I jumped up just to show them that I wasn't hurt.

"Alright everyone! Back to your positions! Larison! Sit on the bench! Let your head get better and drink some water!" Coach Clapp started barking orders. I argued that I was fine but was forced to the bench. I still wasn't used to being called "Lexi" or "Larison". Every time someone called me by that name, it took a few seconds to realize that they were talking to me.

Finally, Coach Clapp sent us back to the locker rooms to get changed. I changed quickly and walked with Mike to physics. Hopefully Mrs. Garrison would be in the same cheery mood she was in yesterday. I entered the classroom and walked to my empty lab table. I kept wondering which Cullen would be my lab partner. I mean, the chair next to me had been empty yesterday for a reason. The late bell rang and none of the Cullens walked into the classroom. Mrs. Garrison started us on a lab of mixing chemicals. I waited but no one showed up.

Finally, when I was almost finished with the lab, two people walked into the classroom.

"Edward! So nice of you to join us! Why were you late? Your lab partner had to do the whole lab for you!" Mrs. Garrison walked away from helping a kid to talk to Edward. None of the humans could here what they were talking about now. I used my vampire hearing and tuned into their conversation.

"Sorry, Mrs. Garrison. I had to go back to my house to pick up someone. She's a... family friend... and she transferred to Forks so she could live with my family. Her name is Tanya Denali." I finally looked up at Edward. There was a gorgeous strawberry blond girl hanging off his arm. I snickered when I noticed his discomfort about her stroking his arm. He politely pulled her off of him and handed Mrs. Garrison his late pass. She sent him to my lab table with Tanya in tow.

"Oh, Edward! This is such a great school! I absolutely love what I've seen so far! And Mrs. Garrison looks like a cute, little bug! With her giant glasses and shortness!" Tanya giggled and gripped Edward's jacket harder. He walked up to me and smiled. I raised my eyebrows at Tanya. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So, are you my new lab partner?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Yes." I said, a little stunned by how perfect he was.

"Well, this is Tanya. She lives in Alaska and is finishing highschool in Forks. She's just going to watch today but Mrs. Garrison said she'd find a lab partner for her tomorrow." Edward smiled.

"I don't understand why she can't just let me be your partner. That would make so much more sense! I mean, I am the new girl!" Tanya complained. She like being the new girl. Only because of the attention. I finally realized she was another animal drinking vampire.

"Lexi is new, too." Edward looked down at Tanya.

"But that's different." She crossed her arms and pouted. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing at her.

"Well let's finish this lab, shall we?" Edward turned away from Tanya. His eyes focused on mine but frustration colored his face. I checked into his mind a quick second and smirked when I figured out he didn't like not being able to read my mind. Too bad.

"Of course." I turned around and continued with the task at hand. He picked up some science goggles and put them over his eyes. Tanya started complaining again when he handed her a pair.

"Just put them on, Tanya. Everyone else is wearing them." Edward said, exasperated. The rest of the class period was just Tanya complaining and Edward and me competing to show off how much we knew. I beat him. The bell rang and Edward bid me a farewell before walking off with Tanya. Mike walked me to lunch, with mean thoughts of Edward swarming around his head.

In the middle of lunch, my phone started violently buzzing in my pocket. Mike looked at me funny, feeling the vibration through the bench. I took my phone out, apologized to Mike, and walked outside to answer.

"Hello?" I knew it was Emily but I made the word into a question.

"Bella? It's Emily!" She said cheerily. I could hear some bangs from pots and pans so I guessed she was cooking.

"Oh hey, Emily." I smiled. Emily and I were forming a fast friendship. It finally occurred to my that she was the Emily that my cab driver had been talking about the first day I was in Forks. What a coincidence.

"Yeah, I just wanted to invite you to come to one of the pack's bonfires on Friday!" Another coincidence! What a day I was having! This was perfect, since I already told Mike that I was going to see some friends in La Push.

"Perfect! I'd love to, Emily." I laughed.

"Great. And... Leah sort of figured out what you are..." Her voice trailed off and I waited for the inevitable ending to that sentence. When it didn't come, I urged her on.

"And...?"

"Well, she... kind of freaked out and told the pack. Butdon'tworry! TheyacceptyouandeverythingbecauseIalsotoldthemaboutmymothersoeverythingisalldandynow!" Wow, I totally didn't catch that.

"Em? Could you rewind that, press play, and slow it down?"

"I said don't worry. They accept you and everything because I also told them about my mother so everything is all dandy now!" She sounded like she was having difficulties talking in a slow pace. I just giggled at her childish attitude.

"Good. So they don't ming me coming over?" I asked, just to be sure.

"They have no problem at all!" I heard a sudden crash on the other line and a muffled, "Claire, put that down!" before Emily said, "Uh. I have to go, Bella! I'll see you on Friday!" She hung up quickly, before I had a chance to say goodbye. I chuckled quietly and went back to the lunchroom.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. The Cullens kept looking at me during lunch, Alice was in my Chorus class, and Jasper was in my writing class. My week slowly passed by in a similar fashion. The Cullens looking at me oddly, Mike and the other guys fighting for my attention, and the constant buzz that Rylan had not replied my email, yet. I wondered if he ever would. All I had left to do was plan for going shopping with Jess and Angela. I knew they were planning on forcing me into a dress and making me buy it. I told Angela I wouldn't bring any money and she said that she'd just buy it for me. I told her I would return the dress later and she said she would keep the dress until it was time to get ready for the dance. My attempts at skipping the dance were useless.

We were going to Seattle to shop for dresses. I couldn't help the stomach wrenching feeling that something would go wrong there.

**A/N- o0o0o0o0o! Foreshadowing! And possibly a cliffhanger! Haha, review please!**

_**Chapter Question:**_

_**Some of you might have noticed that Alexis is a lot like Angela. Well, Alexis is based off of one of my friends, name and all. She's like my personal Angela. Do any of you have a friend or something who is a lot like one of the characters from Twilight?**_


	8. A Long Weekend PART 1

**A/N- I still love you guys! Yay! Haha. So this is just a random chapter. Kind of just a chapter to set up future drama and... well... stuff.**

**Answer to chapter question: Okay well I have Alexis who is like Angela... and that's about it. Yeah, not exactly exciting but I love Alexis! Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

"**Obviously."-SM**

**Go away! You're ruining my story!**

"**You wouldn't have this story without me." -SM**

**I have fans that can attack you too, you know!**

"**Yeah, but they're all fans of Twilight. And I'm the original writer."-SM**

**Way to ruin a girl's dream, Steph.**

A Long Weekend PART 1

_Bella's POV_

No email from Rylan. I was slowly but surely going insane. The dreams of running away from the child's voice haunted me all the time. I stopped sleeping. I stopped caring. It was only for a week, but that week seemed to last forever. The humans were too oblivious to notice it and I stopped paying attention to the Cullens. It was hard to ignore the tragically beautiful creature that was my lab partner. It was also hard to ignore the annoying drama queen that was Tanya Denali.

I had completely forgotten about Friday and the wolves. That is, until I got a call from Jacob Black.

"Hello?" I asked, not recognizing the number.

"Hey, Bella. It's Jacob Black."

"Oh hi, Jake."

"Um... I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you that we invited chief Swan to our bonfire. He's a human but he doesn't know about any of us... 'mythical' creatures." I could practically hear him making air quotes around the word "mythical".

"That's okay. I've met him already."

"Alright. Cool. And the only other humans there will be Imprints and they already know about basically every mythical creature. Except for Serenities." And we're going to keep it that way.

"Okay. I don't mind."

"I'll meet you at the border line between Forks and La Push."

"What? Why?" I was confused by this. I didn't need an escort.

"Because... I... well I just want to get to know you... I guess." Odd...

"Okay...?" The conversation was slowly turning awkward.

"Well... see ya'." I said good bye before hanging up the phone. Maybe he wanted to check out to see if I was good before exposing me to his pack. Maybe he didn't quite trust me yet... "_Or maybe he has a thing for you,"_ The back of my mind was telling me. I quickly discarded the thought.

"Bella! Bella! Oh Isabella!" I heard a tiny, wind-chime voice call from nearby. I smiled. This would take a while to find that pesky little Sprite. They call your name and give you hints to where they are but it always takes hours to find them. They have infinite patience and could wait days for their subject of torture to find them.

In my haste to find the Sprite, I didn't hear someone knocking on the door. I also didn't hear the door opening. Or the soft padding into the living room where I was frantically searching for something invisible to onlookers' eyes.

"What are you looking for, Lexi?" I heard someone call softly from across the room.

I jumped up and threw my hand over my heart. My heart that doesn't beat. It might not even exist. That might be something that you would mention on a first date: "Hey! I might not have a heart! In fact, I might not ever have any organs in my body!" I knew I had these things because what was I using to digest the food that I ate? And how was I able to project blood through my veins using my power of control?

Anyway, I turned around to see the beautiful Edward Cullen standing in the doorway to my living room.

"E-Edward? What are you doing in my house?" My anger flared. He had no right to just come barging in here and... well standing there! I mean, I know normal teenagers hate to have their privacy invaded but this was more that just my privacy!

"I wanted to talk to you but nobody answered the door. It was unlocked to I just walked right into the door." He shot me one of his crooked smiles.

"Well leave." I glared at him before returning to my search. I had completely forgotten about him when I heard the Sprite speak again.

"Edward! Oh Edward! Look for me, look for me!" Then a giggle.

"Jasmine, come out now!" I heard amusement in Edward's voice. I heard more giggling and a flutter of some wings. I turned around to see Edward smiling at a cute little Sprite. Her skin was pale but it glowed purple. Her wings were that same purple along with her clothes. Her hair was in a spiky ponytail and she looked really spunky. My favorite thing about her was her knee-high dark and light purple striped socks.

"Oh, Eddie! I was just trying to have some fun with Isabella!" She flew up and circled around his head. This was all surreal to me. Edward knowing a Sprite? It was just weird.

"Isabella?" Edward's eyebrows furrowed. Crap. Why do Sprites have to know everyone's real name? My secret was blown.

"Wait. You're Isabella?" He looked at me.

"Go away." I growled at him.

"Why did you say your name was Lexi?"

"I said leave." I ran over to him and pushed him out my door. He just went to extremely courteous Edward to extremely annoying Edward.

"Wait! I'm sorry, Isabella. I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to warn you that my family is coming to your house on Sunday. We've all become suspicious of you lately. Especially ever since Emmett found this." He pulled my picture of Carlisle out of his pocket. "Just be ready to have answers forced out of you. We don't fool around like the werewolves." He waved before walking to a silver Volvo and driving away. He seemed really tense and out of character. But I could only judge what was in and out of character of him from one week of observing.

"Isabella! Isabella Swan! I have urgent news for you from Rylan Cullen!" I had forgotten completely about the Sprite, Jasmine.

"Rylan! What? What is the news?" Just hearing his name made me excited.

"I shall only tell you if you answer one of my questions." She smiled at me mischievously.

"Don't test me, Pixie." I smirked at her angry figure. I knew Sprites hated being called Pixies. It was an insult to them.

"Fine then I guess you won't know what Rylan had to tell you and he won't get a reply." She slowly turned away from me before I grabbed one of her luminescent, purple wings.

"What's the question?" I asked, exasperated.

"Do you love Edward Cullen? Answer truthfully for I know when you lie!" Her frown was replaced with a smile.

"I don't love him! I hardly know him!"

"Ah, but you will!" She easily got free from my stunned hands. _I will?_

"Rylan says the Volturi have found him out so he has gone into hiding." I gave her my full attention at that point. "They took his computer and are figuring out how to track you through it. He wishes to communicate through me from now on. He wants you to just write a note, hand it to me, and send me to him. Here is your first note. Just say my name when you need me!" She handed me a folded piece of paper and left. _Oh no, oh no, oh no._

_Dear Isabella,_

_I am so very sorry for the inconvenience. Sprites are tricky beings to deal with. But, I have the utmost confidence that you will successfully be able to pass notes with me through the Sprites. Remember: They are delicate and have only enough room in their heads for one thought or emotion at a time!_

_Now, onto your easiest question. You should know by now that I call you Isabella as a term of endearment. So expect that from me every time._

_The harder question is something I've been hoping for years that you didn't ask. I thanked the stars every night when we would make it through a day and you wouldn't ask about it. I'll start with this: Female Serenities forget the birth of their children so that they don't have to deal with it. The main reason we were sent to Earth is to keep peace, not live human lives. And when one has the burden of a child, one cannot focus on keeping peace. I will end this letter with the name of your child because I know you will want to rip me apart when I tell you. Your short temper is something that you must work on when around humans. They are as delicate as the Sprites._

_So very sorry,_

_Rylan_

_P.S.- Carlisle Cullen_

I broke down. Carlisle was mine. My child. It tasted weird on my tongue when saying it. I had a child. My child is a vampire. That vampire lives in Forks. His name is Carlisle. He is almost 10 years older than I. How awkward.

And I would have to face him on Sunday. And Edward. I thought about what Jasmine said. "_Do you love him... Ah, but you will!"_ Would that be wrong? He's practically my grandchild. I wonder if Carlisle knew I was the odd girl his family was visiting. But he couldn't. They all knew me as Lexi. But now Edward knew my real name. Well they didn't know my last name so that would set doubt in his mind.

I looked over at my clock. I was going to be late to the bonfire! I ran to my room and changed into ripped jeans, converse sneakers, a creme colored sweater, and my favorite long, black coat. I always wore this coat. It was amazing. I quickly fixed my makeup and hair. My makeup consisted of eyeliner the color of burnt sapphire and black mascara. I left my hair wavy so that it cascaded down my back.

Hopping into the car, I texted Jake's phone.

s_orry i'm late. be there in 2 min. _He texted my back in a matter of seconds.

'_kay. cya soon._

After a few minutes of driving, I finally got to the borderline. I saw a tiny Rabbit car parked not far from where I was. I parked my car on the side of the road and hopped out of it. And there, leaning against the Rabbit, was none other than Jake the Werewolf. I smiled and waved at him. He surprised me by pulling me into a hug. If I had been paying attention better, I would have heard a low growl coming from the other side of the border.

"Hey Jacob."

"You can just call me Jake. How are you?"

"Fine." He opened the door for me, I got in, he closed the door, got in the other side, and drove off. I leaned against the door and looked over Jake. He wasn't that bad looking. His features were a tad boyish, not yet fully matured. He had brown eyes so dark that they looked black. They were surprisingly stunning. All in all, not a bad looking kid.

We arrived at the bonfire and I was introduced to the Pack. They were just a group of fun loving boys thrown into the task of keeping La Push safe from vampires. The Imprints were all nice. Jake stayed by my side the whole night along with Emily. Emily showed me more stories about her mom through her head.

The werewolves' appetites were appalling. All of the girls(aside from Leah) giggled as the boys(and Leah) scarfed down their hot dogs and s'moors. The chief came up and talked to me for a while to invite me to his house for dinner on Monday. I accepted his offer. My days were filling up quickly and I wasn't too pleased about it. I suddenly wished I could just go home, cuddle up by the fire, and read Emma by Jane Austen. I could lose myself in Harriet's silly swooning over a forgotten pencil stub and Emma's mischievous matchmaking.

Sam Uley finally calmed down the rowdy boys and started telling exciting stories of their past. They told how the "cold ones" came to them and how the warriors' spirits took the shape of wolves. Then there was the story of the wife who sacrificed herself for her werewolf husband. They were unlike any werewolf story I had heard before. Eventually, the bonfire ended and I found myself curled up in Jake's car. He insisted on driving me all the way home. I guess I looked more tired than I actually was. That was my first time feeling real exhaustion.

"Bye Bells." I started climbing out of his car absentmindedly before he grabbed my hand and pulled me back in. "Wait! How about you give me your car keys so I can drop your car off at your house?" I fished around in my pocket before handing him my jingly car keys and walking into my house.

I slept longer than I ever had that night. The werewolves had taken all of my energy away from me. I woke up that morning and wrote a reply to Rylan. After sending the note away with Jasmine, I got to work on cleaning my already messy house. Everything had piled up from a week of not doing anything.

_Dear Rylan,_

_This letter is going to be short. Why didn't you tell me about my own **son**?! Has the Volturi found me? I destroyed my lap top so they couldn't track it. Where are you hiding? What about your kids? Are you okay? Does Carlisle have any Serenity in him?_

_You should be sorry,_

_Bella_

**A/N- So, sorry if you guys thought the whole Sprite thing was cheesy but I used to be obsessed with Fairies when I was little and I just had to add them to the story. I mean, Stephanie Myer can bring back vampires and werewolves so why can't I bring back Fairies? Haha, anyways... REVIEW!!!**

_**Chapter Question:**_

_**What is the weirdest dream you've ever had? (That you can remember!)**_


	9. A Long Weekend PART 2

**A/N- Wow! You guys are awesome! I got so man good reviews! Thanks! Also, somebody asked why Bella just doesn't take Alice's power since she can have any power she wants. The reason for that is that most Serenities don't take advantage of their powers. They only take on a power when absolutely necessary. It's sort of "programmed" into them. I didn't explain that and I'm sorry.**

_**My answer to the chapter question: My weirdest dream? Hm. Well, once I dreamed that my friend died from a flying pig accident(don't ask) and had a crazy funeral. Everyone was wearing puffy, neon clothes. And then I was the only one in black. Except I was wearing an Elizabethian-time-styled dress. So... yeah. It was awkward because the flying pigs that killed her were there. Weird, huh?**_

**And someone asked who the father of Carlisle is... well I thought I made it pretty obvious in Bella's thoughts. So let's think about this... She's been with one man, he was a Serenity at the time but became human not too long after, and his name is Rylan. Hmm...**

**So this is A Long Weekend Part 2 out of three! REVIEW3**

A Long Weekend PART 2

_Bella's POV_

Today I was going shopping with Angela and Jessica. I wasn't really looking forward to it but I just had to deal. I had a restless night, considering my dreams were just pure numbness. I didn't know what that meant but it honestly freaked me out. So, I woke up from my numb state and showered. Angela texted me and told me she was coming to pick me up around 10:30 am. After drying and putting on makeup I got dressed. I opted out of looking cute and went for comfort instead. What? It's not like I would spend much time in this outfit because I would be changing into millions of dresses.

9 o'clock was rolling around and I was growing antsy. This day was the one I felt bad about. My stomach was churning and I felt queasy. Pushing my feelings aside, I cooked some eggs to eat.

I was cleaning the dishes when I looked out my kitchen window above the sink and saw a shadow moving in the trees behind my house. The dishes clattered as they fell out of my hands and into the soapy sink. _Oh no. They couldn't have found me already! Why aren't they just attacking and getting this done with!_

I wiped my hands off on my pants and prepared myself for Aro to be on my neck any second. I watched the clock silently, keeping count of the minutes as they passed by. Five minutes turned to 25 minutes and 25 minutes turned to 45. I sucked in my breath when I saw the shadow emerge from the trees. _He wasn't any of the Volturi!_

**A/N- Okay, I was going to make this PART 1 OF PART 2 and stop here just to see what you guys would do but I changed my mind because I'm not that mean. Before you go on though, think of who the shadow might be and tell me when you review! I want to know who was totally surprised and who thought it was totally predictable!**

**Back to the story...**

He slowly walked across my lawn and up the back stairs. He was slightly limping and his silver hair was shaggy and long. He didn't have any wrinkles although you could tell he was very old. Looking in his eyes, anyone could see the wisdom collected there and the sadness built up, just waiting to overflow. He was a sincere man and at once in his life, his hair was a glorious blond and his eyes lit up with laughter instead of sorrow. He was a changed man.

He walked to the side of my back porch where the door was that led to the other side of my kitchen, left to the sink and refrigerator, and pushed open my screen door. I was completely frozen and could not move one inch. He looked straight in my eyes.

"Rylan." I breathed out under my breath. He smiled and before I knew it, I had engulfed him in a huge hug.

"How did you find me!" I shouted, stepping away from him.

"A little birdy told me." He smirked. He sounded smooth as marble when talking and the wisdom held in his eyes reverberated in his voice.

"Oh really?" I asked, letting my humor color my voice.

"Well if you could call Jasmine a little birdy, then yes." I finally took in the appearance of his body and noticed his clothes were torn and smudged with dirt while his hair was wind tossed and tangled.

"What have you been doing?" I exclaimed.

"Traveling." He grunted. I finally smelled the blood on him.

"Why are you bleeding!" I demanded, checking for wounds.

"My hands. I had to climb a few trees." He hid his hands in his pockets where I couldn't get to them.

"Would you like to wash up? I don't have any clothes for you but if you throw these out of the bathroom while you shower, I could turn them into a clean pair of shorts and tee shirt. It would just need a lot of washing, cutting, and sewing." I was already starting my assessment on the repair of his clothes.

"That's fine with me." He started walking to the stairs. "Well are you going to show me the bathroom and get me a towel?"

I quickly nodded my head and showed him around the upstairs of my house. I told him he could stay in the shell room since I had the palm tree room. An hour later, Rylan was standing in front of me with his newly stitched and cleaned clothes.

I had cut the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt off to use a material to fix the tears and holes in his shirt and done the same with his long, black pants, turning them into shorts. His underwear was a different story and I'm not going to go into details.

"Well it feels much better to be showered and in clean clothes, now." He stretched his arms over his head and fell onto his bed to crash after a long day(or days?).

"Rylan, I have to go out today. It's already 10:30 and my friends should be here by now. So I'll leave some money on the kitchen counter for you to buy some new clothes. Oh and help yourself to any food I have." I smiled before he nodded and shooed me out of his room. I grabbed my favorite coat**(A/N-Which I have decided will have a link on my profile so you can see what kind of jacket she wears and loves)** and left money on the kitchen counter before heading out to Angela's car.

"Took you long enough! We've been sitting out here for like 10 minutes!" Jess said from the back seat. I looked at her in confusion. _Why did she give up shotgun?_**(A/N- If you don't know what shotgun is, it's the seat next to the driver's in a car! AKA- the passenger's seat.) **

Then I picked up on Angela's thoughts. She had forced Jess to sit in the back so that she could drown out her incessant prattling. She knew I didn't need to fill every silence so she would rather sit next to me. This girl was smarter that she looked.

"Hey." Angela smiled as I closed the door and buckled in.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Um. Hello? Okay, I was definitely talking. Anyways, so I was on the dress shop's website and I found this amazing- and girls I mean _ah-mazing_- dress! I was a Cinderella dress with a nice, low cut! Oh boy, Mike won't be able to keep his eyes off me!" She giggled and babbled on. Angela and I exchanged a glance before just tuning Jessica out.

We were almost out of Forks when I noticed a very stand-outish Volvo. In case you haven't noticed, most people in Forks drive trucks, vans, and other non-expensive cars. So a Volvo on the road is sure to catch some eyes.

"That's Edward's car!" Jess giggled out.

"Huh?" Angela and I turned on her. Does she stalk this boy? Well, from what she was thinking, she did stalk him. Sort of. She knew _everything_ about him! Well, except for the fact that he was a vampire. Her thoughts were actually quite funny. He lives in a mansion in the middle of the woods, his dad is a doctor, his mom likes to garden and do interior decoration, his sister is obsessed with shopping, his brother is a doofus, and his whole family is vegetarian. In just those short few seconds, I learned all about Edward Cullen.

"That's Edward's car! The Volvo! Duh! I mean, his family's rich and nobody else drives around a Volvo except for rich, smoking hot families!" She pressed her face against the glass window and stared Edward's van down. Angela turned around and stared at her(since we were at a red-light).

And I swear to my Sun that I heard laughter coming from one stupid, shiny Volvo owner. I rolled my eyes and got Angela's attention to tell her to turn around since the light was about to change.

We drove the rest of the way without seeing a random Volvo near us. Jessica made a "humph" sound and said, "I thought he was going to the same place we were going. Then I could have talked to him." She crossed her arms and pouted.

_Oh yes, Jessica. Because Edward Cullen totally hangs out at dress shops in his spare time!_

I kept my comment to myself because she was on the verge of breaking into hysterics. Why? I don't know. Humans are just so darn sensitive.

I could be doing so many other things right now. I did not need to do this. This was a waste of time. I'm not even going to the dance. I should be at home, taking care of Rylan. Why am I here? Why was Edward following us? When would we get to the dress shop? Why is-

"We're here!" Angela squeaked. But her squeaks are different from Jessica's. Jess's squeals are annoyingly high-pitched but Angela's are cute. I finally realized my eyes were closed so I opened them and looked at the little boutique in front of me. It was called _Flirt_ by Maggie Sottero. It was tiny but I guess it was popular because Jessica squealed and ran in. Angela and I followed behind her.

Jess was throwing the dresses around to find her dress so Angela stayed to watch and I went to find my own dress. Might as well be productive while I'm here. I finally heard Jess yell, "GOTCHA!". She had found her dress and was running to the dressing rooms to try it on.

I finally found something sort of okay so I walked over to the dressing room and waited for Jess to finish. She finally came out in her dress and started modeling and striking poses all over the place.

It was pink and was just a little Cinderella-y. It cut down lower that her breasts, separating them. There were little sparkle designs in the middle and she actually looked good in it. Angela rushed into the dressing room to try on her dress while Jessica whipped out her camera and started taking pictures.

Angela stepped out in a gorgeous Spring type dress. It was a soft yellow color and strapless. A satin bow was tied around the waist and black flowers were jutting out from it. She smiled tentatively before Jess and I told her how beautiful she was and how amazing the dress was. Jess finally pushed me into the dressing room to change. I dressed quickly and looked myself over in the mirror. Nothing special, but the dress definitely stood out.

My dress was midnight blue with sparkles on the torso. It was strapless and came in as a heart shape above my breasts. Below my breasts, a midnight blue piece of cloth rapped around my body and another cloth rapped around my hips. It contrasted with my ivory colored skin, making me seem almost magical.

I finally stepped outside and watched envy color Jessica's thoughts and face. Angela was in awe and kept complementing me. They wanted to take pictures but I told them I wanted to keep my dress a surprise from other people.

I bought my dress and refused to let Angela buy it for me. They were hungry and wanted to go get a late lunch, since it was already 2:00.

"Come on, Lexi! There's an amazing Italian restaurant a few blocks down from here!" Angela waved me over to her car where she was putting our dresses away.

"Yeah, and we have to go get shoes! There's a cute shoe shop near the restaurant. So we're going there after." Jessica informed me.

"Alright." I let them pull me down the street because I had no idea where we were going. We finally arrived at a tiny Italian restaurant. I looked in the window and froze up. I just froze. I couldn't move at all. Because in the window, was Carlisle Cullen. He was a spitting image of Rylan. He had just gotten off from work at the hospital and was hanging out with some other doctors. There was no food in front of him and I could hear the other doctors' thoughts about how he never ate.

"Ohmigosh omigosh omigosh!" Jessica squeaked.

"What now?" Angela groaned.

"It's Carlisle Cullen! Edward's Dad!" She shrieked. He looked over at her warily and then at Angela. I quickly turned away from the window so he couldn't see my face.

"We have to talk to him!" Jessica smiled triumphantly.

"Um. You guys can go eat. I'm not hungry. And I saw a books store that looked neat on my way here so I just want to check that out. Just text me when you finish eating and I'll catch up with you to get a pair of shoes." I hid my head under my hand so that I could face Angela without Carlisle seeing me.

Jessica just dismissed me with a "bye!" and Angela asked if I was sure.

"I'm sure, Ange." I smiled before running off in the other direction.

I didn't really know if there was a book store on this road but I just wanted to get away from the Italian restaurant. I was walking down the streets when I noticed the amount of people thinning and that there were more closed down and abandoned stores. I shivered but kept walking anyway.

After a while, I felt that someone was watching me. And sure enough, when I turned around, there were 3 or 4 shadows following me. I quickened my steps and turned at an alleyway. They followed me for about 10 more minutes before one called out to me.

"Here, girlie girlie girlie. Be a good Serenity and come out to play. We won't hurt you." His mocking tone gave away that he was lying. Also, his thoughts were consumed with killing me. I was becoming more and more afraid. What would happen if they caught up with me?

"Come on, little Serenity. We're not going to harm you." No, you will hurt me. Those stupid humans had come up with an invention that could stun and Serenity enough to kill him or her. Then there were rumors among the vampires that the humans had also made something that could prevent our powers. At that memory, I ran full force. They couldn't catch me if they wanted to.

But then, and the end of the alleyway, I saw 5 more snarling men.

"Gotcha," A tall, skinny man said. His blond hair was long and pulled back in a pony tail. There was no heartbeat coming from him and I realized that he was a vampire. So the vamps and humans teamed up again? Just great.

"Good job, James. Where's Laurent? We're having a feast tonight of several humans and one Serenity." A feline looking vampire emerged from the group of men.

"I'm over here, Victoria." A Jamaican man jumped from the top of a building.

"Wait, you said you were just going to kill the Serenity and let us have a piece for a trophy!" I turned around to see the man that was taunting me earlier.

"You humans are all just idiots. Do you really think we would let go a perfectly good batch of humans? No. And all of you have been filled up with liquor so your blood should be even sweeter." Victoria laughed. The man shivered and started running to the other side of the alley. I closed my eyes as I heard the whooshing noise of Victoria running by me and the yell of a human whose life is being sucked out by way of blood loss.

"Anyone else want to try?" I opened my eyes to see Victoria walking back, wiping her mouth. The men all shook their heads.

"Okay then we'll kill the girl first so you guys get to see your Serenity die and then we'll kill you." James said, being very blunt.

I was still frozen and had no idea how to get out of this. It was three against one and they all had me cornered. I thought about all of my powers that I had summoned up over the years._ Control, _m_ind reading, identity change, mind blocking, and invisibility. _Oh! I started to become invisible when I felt a shock go throughout my body. I looked down at a tiny, circular piece of metal that a human had just thrown at me. It was stuck to my leg and I couldn't get it off.

"That, my dear, is a wonderful machine that I call The Power Eater. It simply sucks your powers right out of you." Victoria smiled wickedly. She started walking towards me when I heard the screeching of tires. I looked around and saw a silver Volvo. _Real cliché, Edward. _I thought at him.(You know, because my powers weren't working which meant my mind blocks were also not working.)

He threw open the door and snarled, "Get in the car." For a second I was hesitant. What if he tried to kill me like Victoria, James and Laurent are trying to do? "Just get in the car. You won't get killed if you just _get in the car!"_ I jumped in without thinking and closed the door. Victoria, James, and Laurent were all shocked along with the humans so we made it out of the alley and to the Italian restaurant safely.

Edward was gripping the wheel so hard I thought it would break.

"Distract me." He demanded. We were still sitting in the dark car in front of the restaurant.

"How?" I asked, bewildered.

He grunted and said, "Tell me anything about you." I figured it would be wise to listen to him and not anger him.

"Well... Um... I'm... a... Serenity?" I stuttered out. Let's start with the obvious.

"Duh." The corners of his mouth twitched.

"And I'm going to run Mike Newton over with my truck on Monday." I smiled. The other day, I kept reading in his and everyone else's thoughts that he was spreading rumors about him taking me to the dance. Jessica didn't believe them, witch is why she wasn't pissed at me.

"Mike, your date to the dance?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He's not my date!" I groaned. Why are humans so stupid? He hasn't even asked me to the dance!

"So you're running him over because he won't be your date?" I knew he could read my mind at that point and that he was just messing around with me. But I still got frustrated anyway.

"NO! I'm running him over because he's telling everyone that I'm his date when I'm clearly _not!_" I finally shouted. He was now laughing silently.

"Shut up." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You need something to eat." He started getting out of the car. I looked at the restaurant and sure enough, Carlisle was still there... talking to Jessica and Angela. _Oh crap!_

"No I don't. I need something to get this stupid metal thing off of me so I can block my mind from you." I growled. He leaned over and plucked it off my leg. "How...?" I started.

"Only vampires and humans can take these off of Serenities." He replied while stepping out of the car. He opened my door for me and I shook my head. I quickly felt my powers coming back to me and put up my mind black.

"No." I said.

"Yes." He grabbed my arm and led me into the restaurant. I struggled with him the whole way there but he was just so dang strong.

"Table for two, please." He smiled at the hostess and she all but melted away where she was standing. She nodded her head and lead us to a table after grabbing two menus. She was still speechless when she walked away from us. I looked around the restaurant and was happy that Carlisle hadn't noticed me yet.

"Hold on. Carlisle is part of my family and he's in here right now. I'll be right back with him." Edward stood up but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"No!" I hissed under my breath.

"Why?" He asked. I shhed him and replied.

"Because.. I just... don't want to meet your family until tomorrow." I said nervously.

"Isabella?" I heard someone say on the other side of the restaurant.

"Isabella? What? No, that's Lexi with... omigosh! She's with Edward!" I heard Jessica scream. She ran over to our table with Angela and Carlisle in tow. _Oh no, oh no, oh no._

"Hi Edward." Jessica said flirtatiously when she was standing next to the table.

"Jessica. Angela." Edward nodded toward them. So many thoughts were swirling around that I couldn't make sense of them. I blocked them out and rejoiced in the silence of not hearing any thoughts.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle say again. I finally looked up and my- Oh God it was awkward to say it- son. His smile brightened and he picked me up in a giant hug.

"I missed you Bella!" He said while twirling me around like he used to.

"I missed you too." I said. He finally put me down and looked me over.

"You haven't changed a bit." He finally concluded.

Then I heard a cough next to me. When I looked over, I saw a very peeved Jessica and a very confused Angela.

"Her name is Lexi, Mr. Cullen." Jessica sneered.

"No..." His eyebrows burrowed down.

"Yes it is! Isn't her name Lexi, Edward?" Jess demanded.

"My name is Lexi! But my nickname is Bella." I tried to lie but it didn't work.

"You're such a liar, Lexi or Bella or whoever you are!" Jessica stomped out of the restaurant, but nor before saying, "I'm going to tell everyone at school that you're a liar!" She was being immature but I really didn't want anyone to know my name because then the Volturi could find me.

"Lexi? Or Bella?" Angela said softly. I looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ange. But... well I didn't use my real name because I didn't want th- my parents finding me.... because... they... they abused me." I lied easily. Now that I wasn't shocked, my lies came easily. But this was partially true. Aro had become my dad in Volterra and they would have abused me if they had caught me.

Angela's eyes widened and she hugged me before saying, "I'll tell Jess! Then she won't tell everyone your real name!" Then she ran out of the restaurant to catch up to Jessica. I collapsed in my seat.

"Wow." Edward said.

"Nice lie." Carlisle commented. Edward looked at him like he was crazy. I groaned.

"Well I would like to know how you two know each other." Edward said. I looked around the restaurant and noticed everyone was leaving.

"Tomorrow." I said.

"Want a ride home?" Asked Carlisle. I nodded my head and let him lead me out to Edward's car. He closed the door behind me and walked over to his car. Edward started driving me home.

When we got to my house, Edward said, "Good night, Bella," before kissing my hand. I walked out of the car in a daze.

I finally got inside and saw that the money I put on the counter was gone and the smell of pizza was wafting through the house. I followed the noise of a baseball game into the living room. Rylan was sitting on the couch with a beer and pizza in hand, cheering on the Yankees.

"You know we hate the Yankees here, right?" I rested my hands on my hips and put on a stern face. Sure, I was still dazed but Rylan knew when something was wrong with me so I had to act normal.

"Yeah, well you Nationals can go kiss my butt." He grunted. I still didn't understand how he could know so much about American baseball when he's lived in Italy all his life. So, I plopped down on the couch and watched as the Yankees miraculously beat the Phillies.

"It's 10." Rylan yawned while standing up. He started picking up his mess but I insisted that he just go back to his room and sleep.

"But it's my mess, Bella! I can clean!" He pouted, looking exactly like a child.

"Go to bed, Ry. You're old and old people need to _sleep_." I teased while pushing him up the stairs.

" 'M not that old." He grumbled before resigning. I went back to the living room and cleaned up the small mess he had made. I was going to have to talk to him tomorrow about a lot of things. I knew he would rather just watch some sports game and chill on the couch or in his bedroom but there were a lot of things to discuss. For example: Carlisle. I had so many questions about him. And tomorrow I'm bringing Son and Father together. I also had to deal with Jessica telling everyone me name. I groaned as I flopped on my bed. Great. This is just what I need. More stress.

**A/N- Like it? Okay, so the dresses are all on my profile! And the next chapter is the reunion. It's also when Bella and Edward start bonding. And when Tanya gets jealous. And when... well, you'll find out. Hehe. So many surprises and so much drama in the next chapter! I'm so freaking excited. Aren't you? Haha, review!**

**Oh and I was totally going to have Jasmine tell Bella that Rylan was dead... Haha. But then you guys changed my mind because you were all so excited to see the reunion. So that just changes the story a bit and Rylan might die later. You'll see... Muahaha!**

_**Chapter Question:**_

_**Are you going to prom this year? Did you go to homecoming? What was/is your dress like? Describe it!**_


	10. A Long Weekend PART 3

**A/N- Thanks for being so patient you guys! This took forever and I'm sorry!**

**Okay, and I'm totally dedicating this chapter to **Holidai **because her review made my horrible day XD. So, I'm going to try to answer some of her questions as a reward. Any question I don't answer will be answered in this chapter or in later chapters. Yes, Bella sleeps and eats but she doesn't have to. She even said- on her first night at Forks- that she was going to try to sleep to see what it was like. Carlisle has always known Bella was a vampire. Thought I explained that, too. Guess not. So the rest of your really amazing questions will be answered in this chapter!**

**My answer to the chapter question: I went to homecoming and prom hasn't happened yet. I'm too young to go to the junior/senior prom but I totally got invited by a senior XD. My dress for homecoming was a really pretty orangey color. The theme was candy or candyland(no, not the game!) so for the colors we had to wear were neon- thus the orange dress! And to the prom, I got the dress that Bella got for her dance in this story! That's why I chose it for her! **

**Disclaimer: Due to incessant annoyance, Stephanie Myer has been banned from this story's disclaimer. Oh and I don't own Twilight or any of the characters!**

Peeing in the sink and making out with bunnies

"Bella.... Bella! Isabella! Bella! Wakey-wakey! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, GET YOUR BIG BUTT OUT OF BED!" Rylan was standing over my bed, poking at my shoulder. He finally gave up being gentle and ripped the sheets off of me.

"5 more minutes..." I waved my hand, trying to hit him away. I was definitely not a morning person.

"No. Now!" He started jumping up and down, "THE VOLTURI'S HERE!" Rylan jumped on the bed and continued hopping.

"WHAT?!" I sat straight up and pushed Rylan off the bed with my abrupt movement. "WHERE?!" I screamed again, this time more frantically.

"Finally. You got up. Oh, they're not really here. I just wanted to get your fat butt out of bed!" Rylan picked himself up and dusted off his clothes.

"Rylan..." I said in a dangerously low voice. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Yes, Isabella?" I swear, he can act so much like a child sometimes.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room." I ordered.

"Alright but it's 9 o'clock and I got a call from a girl named Alice. She said her and her family will be coming over at 10. Who is Alice?" He spoke in a rush.

"Omigod!" I jumped out of bed and pushed him out of my room. "Get dressed! And shave! Oh and shower! And cut your hair! It's too long! Nevermind! I'll cut it when I finish dressing and getting ready!" I yelled out the door.

"Okay..." He muttered before I heard him drag his feet to his room. I quickly jumped in the shower. When I got out, I blew dry my hair and straightened it. After that, I put on a green shirt with a Superman symbol on it. Then I put on a navy blue zipper-up hoodie. After that, I threw on a pair of ripped jeans.

"Okay Rylan! Time for a haircut!" I called throughout the house. I ran to the kitchen and set up a chair and got my hair cutting scissors ready. While I waited for Rylan to walk down the stairs, I checked the clock. I still had 25 minutes left. Thank God for vampire speed.

"Alright, I'm ready." He plopped down in the chair. I draped a towel over his shoulders so the cut hair would fall on that instead of his clothes. 15 minutes later, and Rylan's hair was considerably shorter. It actually looked good.

"Now, go put on some of the clothes you bought yesterday." I demanded while starting to clean the kitchen. The Cullens were going to be here in 10 minutes!

"Fine." He grunted and walked back up the stairs. 5 minutes later, Rylan and I were sitting on chairs in the kitchen. I was jittering and shaking my leg. Rylan kept giving me looks that said, "Ugh, you're so annoying." He didn't understand why I was so nervous. He would be just as nervous as I was if he knew that his son was coming to my house.

"Who exactly are we meeting?" Rylan looked at me. His few wrinkles had become very prominent with him thinking about who could make me so bouncy. I just shook my head.

"I won't tell you. You'll be extremely pissed off at me when you actually meet the family but I just can't tell you now." He gave me a weary look and occupied himself with a Rubix cube that Mr. Ashton- our math teacher- had given to all of his students. The first one to finish it won a prize. I had just rolled my eyes and thrown the useless piece of junk in my backpack. How humans could find so much interest in a piece of plastic amazed me. I could easily finish it in a minute or two.

I remembered back to last night when Carlisle had walked me out to Edward's car. He seemed so happy that he had finally found me. Although he was giving Edward meaningful glances before he left Edward to drive me home. He told me that he'd have to talk to me in private when he came to my house. I looked over at Rylan who seemed to be dozing off. Something he was thinking must have woken him up because he jumped out of his seat and froze.

"Are you okay, Rylan?" I asked, a little startled.

"Alice who?" He looked at me sharply.

"Excuse me?" _What in the world is he asking?_

"Alice. Who?" He enunciated each word.

"I still don't know what the hell you're asking." I pointed out.

"WHAT IS THAT ALICE GIRL'S LAST NAME?!" He stomped his foot.

_Oh shit._ I had barely stuttered a word out when someone came bursting through the front door(Which I can't see since it leads to the hallway and I'm in the kitchen!). "Bella!" I heard a cheery voice call out.

"Alice, I told you to knock." This time, a stern voice was heard.

"It's not polite to barge into someone's house, dear." A motherly voice said that.

"Yeah Ali! We could've barged in on Bella peeing in the sink or making out with a bunny!" Emmett's voice was noticeable. Along with his trademark silliness. Several groans were heard. Then 7 vampires were standing at the door to my kitchen and one had her arms thrown around me.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! We're going to be best friends!" She gave my clothes a quick look that said she disapproved but returned to smiling at me. I was caught up in the moment and smiling so I didn't notice when Rylan walked up to Carlisle and the two of them left the room.

"Who was that old dude that just walked out with Carlisle?" Emmett blurted out.

"Crap. I forgot about him." I muttered in surprise.

"Well who was the freaky hobo?" Tanya Denali, the most annoying but hilarious to watch girl, stepped forward. I groaned. Everyone but Edward and Alice- who were unusually perceptive- thought I groaned because I lost "the freaky hobo".

"That was Rylan. He's a... friend." Alice looked at me knowingly. Edward looked over at me with an odd look. "Um. You guys stay here. I'll go find the... men... and bring them back." I started walking out of the room.

"Hey!" Emmett's voice called me back into the kitchen. "Why did you put just the old guy and Carlisle into the "men" category? I mean, I can understand why Eddy boy and Jazzy boo aren't in that category but I am totally a man! A man- by my definition- is someone who knows how to please his woman or someone old... or fatherlyish. And believe me, Jasper doesn't satisfy Alice enough. Oh and Edward has no woman to satisfy. Even if he did, she would be totally bored with him after their first time." Emmett continued explaining why he was a man but I ignored him and walked to the backyard.

Um, yeah. Stop freaking out and asking, "How does she know where Carlisle and Rylan are?" or , "OMG! What the heck? She didn't know where they were 5 seconds ago! How does she know they're in the backyard?!" Just shut up and think. I can read minds, hello?!

So, anyways, I pushed open the screen door and walked onto the porch. Carlisle and Rylan weren't noticeable at first but I finally spotted them sitting on the picnic bench near the garden. They were both shocked, happy, and sad. Carlisle shocked that he ran into his father all these years, Rylan shocked that Carlisle was alive and a vampire. Happy that they both can see each other again. And sad. Rylan sad for Carlisle's loss of his humanity and Carlisle sad that his father is close to his death(because of Rylan's age). They were talking in hushed tones, catching up on the past- oh say- hundred years. Maybe I didn't mention this- but Serenities still live a looong time even after they've become human.

"Rylan?" I called quietly out to him as I got closer to the picnic table. He looked over at me. I felt so bad. I thought he'd be mad at me for keeping this secret but all he felt was betrayal.

"Bella, how could you?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Rylan. I didn't- This wasn't how- I only found out just last- I'm sorry." I was being so pathetic. I couldn't even finish a sentence. And I felt like I was in some cheesy drama.

"I'm going to go inside so I can explain everything to my family. That way you two can stay out here and... work things out." Carlisle stood up darted into the house. I just stood there and stared at the ground in shameful silence.

"I really think you should explain." Rylan was staring at me with those all knowing eyes. The eyes that always made me feel guilty when I did something wrong.

"I just saw Carlisle last night." I was so used to telling half truths that it slipped out.

"But you've known for a much longer time?"

"I- yes. I found out last weekend. The werewolves told me." I sat down across from him on the picnic bench.

"You should have told me." He said, sternly. It surprised me how only just this morning he had been acting like such a child. Now he's lecturing me for being the child.

"I know, I know. It's just that... I couldn't." Still me being pathetic.

"Does Carlisle know..." _... about you being his mother?_ he finished the rest of the sentence in his thoughts. I shook my head furiously.

"Well look what you've gone and done. You've been spinning lies and keeping secrets. Bella, people who haven't known you for a few centuries won't be able to trust you." Rylan was rubbing his temples.

"I did not lie." I contradicted him.

"Right, you just didn't tell the truth." He mumbled.

"I can easily kick you out of my house." I put the emphasis on the "my" part.

"You're joking at a time like this?" I nodded sheepishly. "Typical Bella." His smile was brilliant. We just sat there for a few minutes, preparing to go inside and explain everything. I was more or less preparing myself for the traumatizing effect Edward had on me.

"Ready to go back inside?" Rylan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I heaved myself up and darted to the porch. "Come on, slow poke!" I yelled back at Rylan.

"You, hush. I don't have that kind of speed anymore." He jogged quickly over to where I was standing but his knees gave out of him and he tumbled to the ground in front of the stairs.

"Ohmigosh! Rylan! Are you okay?" I hopped off the porch and lifted him into a standing position. I quickly helped him up the stairs, through the back porch screen, past the kitchen(where several vampires were having a food fight), and into the living room.

"Thank you, Bella." Rylan grunted and sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle came into the living room with his food-covered children. The only people who had made it out of the fight clean were Esme and Edward. A surge of warmth swept through my body when Edward shot me a crooked grin.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Sit down. I'm not dying." Rylan leaned back on the couch. Emmett went to sit next to him but I stopped him.

"Ah, ah! Not on my couch! Sit on the floor!" Emmett started complaining. "Well maybe if you hadn't gotten food all over yourself, I wouldn't be stopping you from sitting on my couch." I said. He shut up and plopped onto the floor with an ecstatic Alice, a painful looking Jasper, and a disgruntled(but hilarious) Rosalie. I noticed Tanya missing. Before I even asked the question, she was walking into the living room dripping with more food than any of the Cullens.

"Oh!" Alice giggled furiously along with the rest of us.

Tanya growled. "I'm going back to the house to get changed. I'll be back." Then she stomped out the door.

"Quiet! Don't be so rude!" Esme scolded is.

"She had it coming to her." Edward sat on a nearby couch and pulled me down next to him. He was being very bold, I observed.

"So, I believe there is much explaining to do." Carlisle started. And on went our afternoon with cries of relief, disappointment, surprises, and long stories about Rylan's adventure to Forks and the Cullen's explanations of how they were changed. At the end of the night, Carlisle knew I was his mother, Rylan explained how the Cullen children weren't my grand kids at all, and Edward kissed me goodnight. Nothing racy or sexy. Just a sweet, simple kiss on the cheek that left me blushing, even though I was in vampire form.

**A/N- Read and review!**


	11. Good night, Bella

**A/N- Okay, a lot of you complained about Carlisle's reaction in the last story because I didn't show it. Sorry, the reactions to certain news will be in a flashback from Bella in this chapter, since it's all just her lying in bed and thinking. **

**So, really sorry about the last chapter. I just had been working on it for too long, trying to get it just right. When I got to the end, I was like screw it. So I just summed it up. But don't worry- Carlisle's reaction will be in this chapter!!**

**Oh I also realized that I forgot a chapter question at the end of the last chapter! Whoops! There'll be one this chapter!**

Chapter 11

I was lying in bed, listening to the sound of crickets playing their music outside my window. I started humming a random tune at the top of my head, only to stop when I heard a second voice humming along with me. That voice stopped at the same time I stopped. I quickly dismissed it and thought about what had conspired in the last few hours.

_"... Serenities have a special power that is unknown to even themselves. The sun created them but forgot all about rejecting eggs or sperm in their bodies. She didn't realize this until the last minute, when the first Serenities were about to touch earth. So she did the only thing she could and made it so that female Serenities forget their whole childbirth process when it is over, and the baby is born. She also made sure that no Serenity traits were passed down into the baby. I guess I kept this a secret for a while, and Bella just found out this past week. But, Carlisle, you are the product of Bella and I." Rylan finished his long story. Carlisle was in shock. We tried, for several minutes, to shake him out of his trance. It didn't work._

_"Carlisle, listen to me. I need a reaction from you. I need to know how you feel about this." I had whispered to him. Slowly, he blinked. He looked up at me for second and threw his arms around my neck._

_"Wow." He breathed._

_"So you don't hate my for all I'm worth?" I asked in a joking tone. Carlisle knew I was really being serious. _

_"No! I always felt some kind of bond to you. Like a brotherly bond. I knew I loved you, but not in the way a lover does. I just never expected our bond to be a mother-son bond." He beamed up at me._

I had been so thrilled when he accepted me right away. Of course, I was also keeping tabs on the rest of him family's feelings. The one I was really surprised about was Edward. He was mostly happy, but jealousy and worry were at the fringe of his thoughts.

_"Bella, may I talk to you?" Edward snuck up from behind me. I had been cleaning the dishes and kitchen(that the Cullens had a food fight in) while Rylan entertained everyone else with his adventure stories._

_"Sure. Go ahead." I smiled._

_"So, since Carlisle is your son... and since I'm practically his son... does that make me your grandchild?" I almost dropped dead right there. That would be so gross if I was falling for my grandkid. A blush was making it's way up my cheeks but I quickly put up my vampire appearances to block it out. _

_"No." Rylan hobbled into the room. His knees were still bothering him from when he had fallen earlier. "She's not your grandmother. Not by birth, marriage, or adoption. __Carlisle never technically adopted you."_

I had been so relieved when he started explaining how we were technically not related. I tried not to read Edward's mind but I couldn't help it. When the worry and jealousy ebbed out of his mind, I realized he was still frustrated with the fact that he couldn't read my mind. I had smiled smugly at him.

_All of the vampires were leaving my house now. Alice had hugged me and given me a peck on the cheek, Esme had also hugged me very motherly, Rosalie gave me the cold shoulder, Jasper nodded and followed Alice, and Emmett gave me a bone crushing bear hug._

_"Ow! Emmett! Careful!" I squirmed my way out of his arms._

_"Sorry, Bells. See ya wouldn't wanna be ya!" He hopped off my front porch to catch up with Rosalie. Next Tanya came up to me and looked me straight in the eyes. I was amused by how jealous and pissed off she was. It was great. I smiled right in her face. She then stalked off. _

_"Good night, Bella." Edward whispered from beside me. I looked up into his golden eyes._

_"Good night." I whispered back, in a daze. He chuckled silently and kissed my cheek before following after his family. I sighed and touched that spot of my cheek._

_"Bye Bella- Mom- Bella- what should I call you?" Carlisle came up behind me, battling in his mind whether to call me Bella or Mom. I was honestly freaked out to be called "Mom". It was scary._

_"Just call me Bella. Humans would find it odd that a man in his late 30s is calling a 17 year old 'mom'." _

_"Oh. Bye Bella." He hugged me and walked away._

_"Bye." I called out after him._

_"Let's go to bed, Bells. I'm pooped." Rylan pulled my into the house and shut the door behind me._

Mom. That's what I am. I'm a mother. A mother of a vampire. A mother who can't remember going through childbirth. I felt ashamed of myself. But then I was angry with Rylan for not telling me. Carlisle and I had been in the dark for over a thousand years.

To calm myself down, I started humming again. I knew I recognized the tune but I kept forgetting what song it was. And, like earlier, a second voice chimed in. But this time when I stopped, the other voice kept going. I was so lost in it that I didn't realize when it stopped.

"Claire de Lune. My favorite." Edward stepped into my room. How had I not seen him? Or read his mind? I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't know he was there.

"How'd you get in my room?" I sat up from my bed.

"The window." He stood there, awkwardly. I patted the spot next me on my bed. He silently sat down and looked at me.

"So what are you doing here?" I whispered, afraid of waking up Rylan.

"I just wanted to see you." _She doesn't need to know that I come here every night to watch her sleep. _ He thought.

"What?!" I whispered furiously. He looked taken aback. "You come in here every night to watch me sleep?!" He nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry." Still whispering. I groaned and fell back into my pillow. "You know, you talk in your sleep." Amused. That's the feeling I detected in him. Amused.

"Shut up." I turned over so I was facing away from him.

"You say people's names. Like Rylan. You worry about him. And Carlisle. You want to protect Carlisle. You also said my name." His voice dropped into a low whisper at the end. I shuddered, but didn't answer him. After a while, Edward started humming again. I felt his body shift behind me so that he was facing me, laying down.

"Good night, Bella." He draped an arm around my waist and hummed me to sleep.

**A/N- Like it? I told you I'd have his reaction in it! -sticks tongue out immaturely-**

**Okay, my sister- Peyton- just got a new account on Fanfic and she's going to start a story soon! She's really creative so you should totally go check her out in a few days. Right now, there's nothing on her profile since she just got it this morning, but she swears that she's going to fix it up tomorrow! Well here is my sister's first idea for a story:**

**  
Summary- Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Completely fictional/fantasy. Bella is the president of the United State's daughter. One day, her mother tells her that her father isn't her real father. Renee says that her real father could be one of 6 kings or rulers around the world, because Renee had been in love with them all around the same time. Renee is killed and, in a haste to find out who she really is, Bella travels around the world to find her birth father. The time periods are all mixed up and some are just made up. The only thing that is in modern time is America. The rest is either from Peyton's imagination, someone else's imagination, or the past. EXB**

**She doesn't say it in there, but Edward is in the story more than you think! He's not introduced until the end of the first chapter but-from what else she's told me- he'll be all over the story like ugly on an ape! Hehe!**


	12. PeytonKeelyn

**A/N- Sorry that this in an author's note!**

**I haven't had much time to write the story and I didn't feel like waiting until the next chapter to tell you this:**

**Some of you asked for my sister's account name and I'm sorry I forgot that. It's **_PeytonKeelyn_**. And she finally got the first chapter of her story up! Whoo!**

**The first chapter is the summary and list of kings she sees to find out if they're her dad. Some are made up and some she's not even sure if there are kings of that place! Just letting you know!**

**So go check her out!**


	13. And We've Got Everybody Singing, Whoa!

**A/N- Sorry I was gone for so long! Please don't skip out on my story! I love this chapter, it's turned into one of my favorites! **

**The chapter title is from a Paramore song called- you guessed it- Whoa. It's about how Bella and Edward's being together has everyone literally going, "Whoa."**

And We've Got Everybody Singing, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!"

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jocking my style  
They try to copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 200 and late  
I got got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

"Turn it off!" I mumbled while stuffing my pillow over top of my head. I heard some chuckling next to me, then my bed shifted, and the Black Eyes Pea's song was turned off. I sighed and relaxed.

"Bella, it's Monday morning. Time to get up." I heard someone whisper softly next to me.

"Ten more minutes." I grumbled. Whoever was sitting next to me tried to take the pillow off my head. He kept pulling but usually a grumpy Bella can kick anyone's ass(and that includes vampires) without breaking a sweat.

"Bella, you have to get up. You'll be late for school." The voice said again. This time, I lifted the pillow off of my head and smacked the person off of my bed. "That's it." I heard the person mumble.

All of a sudden, I was being thrown over someone's shoulder. "God dammit! Put me down!" I was dropped of the floor with a _clunk_. I finally looked up at the intruder. "Edward, what the hell?" I shook my head with a smile and stood up.

"I already went home to get dressed. Now you have to get ready for school." Edward started walking out of my room.

"What? Are you taking me to school?" I asked. He nodded and continued out the door and down the stairs. I walked over to my radio that had just been spitting out Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas. Then I pushed a CD mix into the radio and turned up the music. It was always fun to get ready while listening to music.

We got more bounce in California  
Than all ya'll combined  
We got more bounce in California  
We like to party all the time  
We got more bounce in California  
Where the hustlers all reside  
We got more bounce in California  
Rollin easy when we ride

I was bopping around my room and the bathroom, dancing to We Got More Bounce in California by Soul Kid. This song woke me up and got me on a hype. I finished putting on my Italian soccer/futbol shirt and ran downstairs. Today's outfit was just a plain pair of ripped jeans, an Italian soccer jersey, converse high tops, and my hair straitened in a pony tail. I left a few strands of hair down to frame my face.

"Good morning Ms. Bounce." Rylan said when I walked into the kitchen. He smiled and went back to eating his... eggs?

"Who made you food?" I asked.

"Edward." Rylan answered. "He made you some too." Rylan stopped shoving food into his mouth for a second to push a plate to my end of the table.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically before starting to eat. "Where is Edward, anyway?" I wondered out loud.

"Right here." Edward walked in, looking at a bunch of envelopes. "When was the last time you checked your mail?" He threw my mail on the table in front of my plate. I shrugged and forked some eggs into my mouth. "Half of them are junk mail, anyways." Edward looked at what I was wearing. "Nice shirt." He commented.

"Gee, thanks." I muttered.

"Do you like the eggs?" He sat down next to me. I nodded my head and ate more.

"They're delicious!" Rylan blurted out. While he was yelling, a few pieces of eggs he was chewing managed to make their way out of his mouth and onto the table.

"Gross, Rylan. You better clean up the mess by the time I get home." I said with a disgusted tone.

"Don't I always, Bella?" He smiled. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"I'm going to have dinner with Chief Swan tonight. He invited me over." I turned to Edward to tell him my plans for the day.

"Bella." Edward had gone all stiff.

"What?" I said in a sharp tone.

"He's too close to the wolves. I really don't want you to get attached to them." Edward looked straight into my eyes.

"Whoops." I looked down nervously.

"What does 'whoops' mean?" Edward asked.

"Too late." I mumbled.

"Bella!" Edward put his head in his hands.

"Edward!" I mimicked his voice. I didn't even get a laugh from him. "Oh come on! I didn't even know you until after I knew them!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "They were my only friends when I first came here!"

"But Bella, my family and them are enemies!"

"I don't care, Edward. If me being friends with the werewolves is such a problem for your family, then I don't think our friendship will work." That got him to look up at me.

"Sorry, Bella. They're just not to be trusted."

"Not to be trusted?!" I screamed. "You're the freaking dead people who suck the blood out of humans to live! They're just trying to protect their people!" Edward's possessiveness set me off. I finally realized how bad what I just said was. "Oh shit. Edward, I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did. You're right." Edward cut me off.

"No, Edward. You don't fit that description. Do you realize how many human lives you save just by eating animals?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe this friendship won't work out." Edward whispered.

"Edward, no." I begged. I don't think I could imagine not being his friend.

"I thought you guys were more than friends. I mean, Edward spent the night in your bed..." At that point, I remembered Rylan was still there.

I looked up at Edward with a sad face. "I don't know, Rylan. That depends on Edward." Although I was speaking to Rylan, my words were directed to Edward. Edward smiled slightly and stood up.

"Let's go to school, Bella." He grabbed my jacket from the jacket hook thing by the kitchen entrance and gently put it on me after I stood up.

"Okay." I whispered. I was just relieved that he wasn't mad at me. We drove to school in silence. Hopefully the awkwardness would go away soon. We pulled up to the school and Edward parked the car.

"Well here goes nothing." Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked. Edward just shook his head and told me to wait in the car. A few seconds later, he was opening my door. "What's with the chivalr-" I was cut off when I noticed every head of every student turned our way. Then I imagined what we might look like. Sexy, gorgeous Edward helping poor old me out of his car on a Monday morning. I predicted a lot of girl drama shit and jealous. Then I looked at the guys who had their jaws hanging at their feet.

"Crap, Edward. I'm definitely not dressed right to be eye candy today." I whispered. He chuckled and threw his arm around me.

"If any other guys sees you as eye candy then I will gladly beat the crap out of him." I detected some possessiveness in his voice and smiled. Boys- even vampire boys- were so territorial.

"Please, don't. That would kind of suck because some of these guys are my friends." We started walking to first class where Edward had to say goodbye to me. Great. Now it's time for Calculus with Dr. Phil! And Emmett... I walked into the classroom and immediately saw Mr. Ashton at the front of the room. Mike looked at me and hung his head down low. Lauren sneered at me.

"So, _Isabella_, how's life going? All you have is the Cullens and they only hang out with you because they feel bad for you. Nobody trusts you anymore since you're a _liar_ so nobody wants to be your friend." She stuck her nose up in the air. I hated girls. Hated them with a passion. They're so freaking petty.

"Oops! I'm sorry, Lauren." I feigned surprisement and sadness.

"For what, crazy?"

"Sorry that my parents abused me and caused me to run away and change my name so that they wouldn't catch me." I said sarcastically. Her face was priceless. She looked humiliated and shocked. Everyone had overheard our conversation(aside from Mr. Ashton) so they all looked at me with sad faces. I took my seat by Mike and stared straight forward to Mr. Ashton writing a complicated equation on the board.

"Isabella?" I heard Mike squeak.

"What?" I snapped back without looking at him.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For believing Jessica and Lauren." I didn't reply. Instead, I played up my act by pretending to be ashamed at his betrayal.

"Nice." Emmett barely whispered under his breath.

"Yeah, I'm an amazing actress. You know it!" I replied in the same tone. I had forgotten he was even there until he had made that little comment.

"So you're going to the Chief's tonight?" He asked.

"Yup." I had the urge to pop the "p" at the end of "yup" but I knew the teacher would be able to hear that.

I sat in silence the rest of the class while the teacher droned on about how important it is for us to know how to factor. Some kid kept saying that you don't need to know how to factor in Calc. I rolled my eyes at him. _Idiot. _

Finally, the bell rang and it seemed as though everyone swarmed around my desk. They were all talking at the same time, apologizing about my "abusive parents" and saying how sorry they felt. I just told them to keep my secret away from the adults. I didn't want the adults finding out and trying to call the cops on my non-existent parents.

There was a little group around me at all hours of the school day. They kept saying how sorry they were and how they shouldn't have listened to Jessica and Lauren. Jessica realized I was twice as popular before so she came up and apologized. Angela kept her distance and talked to me when there wasn't anyone around me. Oh, and Lauren avoided me completely.

Now I was in gym and we were about to go outside and play softball. I was internally groaning. Human disguise. Human body. Human clumsy legs. Human blush. Great.

"Alright everyone!" Coach Clapp announced when we were on the softball field. The baseball field was right next to this field. I remember that when I first came to Earth, Marcus taught me everything there is to know about softball and baseball. That included the fact that baseball fields always have a grass infield and softball fields always have a dirt infield. "There will be two team captains and they will choose who they want on their team. Then we'll play. I'm umpire. Team captains are Emmett and Lauren." Coach handed Emmett the bat he was holding. "You bat first so Lauren picks first." He said. I turned away from the group and switched back to a vampire appearance. _There. Now I can play without stumbling._

When I turned back around, I winked at Emmett. He understood that I had just changed into a vampire so I wouldn't be clumsy. Lauren picked her nose up in the air and sneered at everyone. "Angela." She barked.

"Jasper." Emmett announced. _No surprise there._

"Tyler." Jessica twitted. She obviously had a crush on him.

"Rosie." Emmett smirked at her.

"Mike."

"Bella." Emmett smiled proudly and everyone quieted down to look at me. _Okay, awkward._ They were stunned at the fact that I had been one of the first chosen. I purposefully tripped a little on my way over to where Emmett was standing to play it up a bit.

"....." Was Lauren's response.

"Lauren! Hurry it up! We don't have all day!" Coach Clapp barked.

"Oh! Um. Uh- B-Ben." She stammered. Quickly, she recovered her semblance and gave me a nasty look. I smiled and waved.

"Lance."Emmett.

"Courtney." Lauren.

"Kristine." Emmett.

"Josh." Lauren.

"Lindsay." Emmett said. He was choosing all of the varsity softball girls.

"Claire." Lauren said. Claire walked up to Lauren and glared at her. She was pissed for not being picked first.

"Aaron." Emmett waved Aaron over. Aaron was the star on the baseball team.

"Hannah." Lauren said her name like it was a disease. Hannah was this awkward girl that everyone knew was socially challenged. I felt bad for her. But I overheard this kid, Andy, thinking about how she was literally stalking him. That always made me shudder.

"Andy." Emmett said. Andy was not a baseball player at all. He was a lacrosse guy. I swear to God he looked like he was scared shitless.

"Okay, now that the teams are picked..." Coach Clapp opened a bin he had carried out and pulled out two other bats, some softballs, eight field gloves, and one catcher's glove. I was handed a glove and sent out to the pitcher's mound with the rest of the team. We all huddled up around Emmett and he assigned us bases. The pitcher was Kristine. She was the Varsity softball pitcher so we knew she could bring the heat. Lindsay was catcher. Obviously. That was her spot on the Varsity team. Em went to first, Rose went to second, Aaron went to short stop, and I went to third. Andy was thrown into left field, where not many balls were hit. Everyone on the other team was right handed so it would take someone strong to be able to pull it to left. Jasper was sent to center field because he was fast. And lastly, Lance was sent to right field because he was one of the faster humans. I put my glove on and ran to third. Everyone was looking at me oddly. I got ready in my position and watched as Jessica walked up to the plat first. Coach put on a face mask and stood behind our catcher, Lindsay. "Play ball!" He called, very cheesily.

Kristine started the pitch and threw in a strike. I thanked my lucky stars that she wasn't on the other team. That ball was going in at about 80 miles per hour. And, God dammit, that's over 100 miles per hour for a baseball.

Jessica was easily struck out and Courtney walked up to the plate she bunted and got out on first. Two down.

Next, Josh walked up. He somehow ripped the ball to Andy, who missed the ball by a mile. Jasper ran at a very fast human speed, picked up the ball and threw it in as humanly as possible to Rose at second base. Josh was almost to second base so Rose put her glove with the ball next to the base and tagged Josh out as he was sliding in. Three outs! Coach called us in and Emmett stepped up to bat.

"This one's for you, Bells." He whispered under his breath. Rosalie whipped her head around to glare at me and Jasper smirked. None of the other humans heard Emmett's comment. He decided to be silly so he pointed his bat out to left field, over the fence. I rolled his eyes at his imitation of Babe Ruth. Their pitcher, Courtney, pitched 3 balls in a row. The next ball came in as a change up and Emmett ripped it to the exact spot he pointed to. The ball flew over the fence.

"WHOOO!" Emmett danced around the bases while our whole team swarmed around home base to give him high fives. The rest of the game went like this. I hit the ball every time, even though I made sure that I only got one or two home runs. Rose was pissed off the whole time and kept missing pitches or hitting grounders. Andy brought us down a lot since the guys on the other team kept pulling balls to the left field. I made some great saves when the ball was hit to me and got out a few people. The end score was 17- 8. We won.

We all ran back to the changing rooms and Angela hugged me. "Wow Bella! I didn't know you were that good! You were amazing! And you didn't trip once!" This was the first time Angela had spoken to me about something other than the whole name situation I was it.

"Yeah, softball is my strong point I guess." I smiled sheepishly and started changing. Rosalie walked past us in nothing but a red, lacey bra and thong. Angela blushed.

"I wish she wouldn't walk around like that..." Rosalie fixed up her make up in the mirror, brushed her hair, and walked back to her locker. I quickly threw on my Italian soccer jersey and ripped jeans, then my converse shoes. I looked back at Rosalie who was putting on a blood red designer top and black pants. Her stilettos went on next. Then she was clacking her way out of the locker room.

"Yeah." I agreed with Angela before fixing my ponytail.

"See ya' later!" She hugged me and left the locker room. I sighed and grabbed my messenger bag, then left to go to physics. When I walked into the room, I realized I had managed to make it to class first. The teacher wasn't even there yet.

"Hello, Bella." Edward came up from behind me and grabbed my hand, leading me over to our lab table and sitting us down. "How has your day been so far? I heard gym class was interesting." He waggled his eyebrows.

"I guess you could say that..." I smiled wickedly and refused to give him any more information. He got annoyed with my teasing and started teasing me back. Tanya soon walked into the room followed by the rest of our class and our teacher.

"Edward! There you are!" Tanya giggled and ripped him away from me so that she could hug him. Then he sat back down and she jumped into his lap. I giggled to hide my jealousy.

"Tanya...?" Edward looked so uncomfortable.

"Hmm, Eddy-poo?" She snuggled into him.

"Get off." He quickly pushed her off of him and she landed on the floor with a _thump._ Then she scowled at me and stomped out of the room. I gave Edward a questioning glance and he shrugged. Mrs. Garrison started class the rest of my school day went uneventfully.

**A/N- SO! Finally, right? Sorry I went missing for so long! Review please!**

_**Chapter Question: Which scenes do you think are funnier: the ones with Rylan or the ones with the werewolves?**_

**OH! And don't forget to check out my sister, **_PeytonKeelyn_**, ASAP! She's got her story up and a few chapters of it up too! It's soooo good, you guys! PLEASE PLEASE go check it out! For me? Love you lots!**


	14. OMG GUESS WHAT!

OMG, GUESS WHAT?

Yep- you guessed right! This is one of those really annoying author's notes. But it's not written by the author that you all think wrote this.

Actually, this is Peyton hacking Belli's account. She hacked mine and read my next chapter to my story When Will My Reflection Show Who I Am Inside?

.... So now I'm hacking her's and posting a random author's note. Please don't kill me! I love you all! I know Belli will kill me but whatever.

So, you guys should come read my story. Yep, yep. It's amazing. My user name is _PeytonKeelyn _and I already wrote the name of my story in the beginning. So, peace! Be back some other time to hack Belli's account and trick you guys into thinking that this is a chapter update!

Oh, wait. I have one more thing to saaay...

BELLI IS SO NOT BETTER THAN ME IN SOCCER! MY CAR OWNS HERS! IT GOES WAAY FASTER! OH, AND TAYLOR LAUTNER IS _**MINE**_! BACK OFF, SIS!

AND BELLI, YOU'RE ONLY OLDER THAN ME BY 3 MINUTES! SO SHUT UP!

Love you lots, Belli!

You're my favorite sister in the whole wide world!

Love, Peyton


	15. Chaosity YES! AN UPDATE! WHOO!

**AN: Okay, well... Where to start? I was gone all summer. Volleyball camp in Cali :] And my sister was with our aunt all summer in Florida, so that's why she's been missing too. Sorry soo much. But I got back the week before my school started and I've been REALLY busy ever since. It might take a while for me to get my ah-mazing writing skills back(jk), so this chapter might not be very good. Just a warning for you all!**

**Peyton: -reads AN- Oh, cut the bullshit, sis. You so totally know that you were kidnapped by the Volturi all summer, and they didn't let you go until I beat their asses!**

**Me: You're my hero! You sacrificed your life for me!**

**Peyton: Yeah! I- wait, what?**

**Me: Don't you remember? They almost killed me but you jumped in the way and they killed you instead! You gave me the perfect chance to get away!**

**Peyton: Psh, now everyone definitely knows that we're lying. I would never do that!**

**Sisters these days, huh? Haha, but the Volturi finally let me go and my sister ended up turning into a vampire instead of being killed... Too bad... **

**Disclaimer: Steph owns it all! Sorry guys, I just own the Sereneties and Rylan!**

**Chapter 10**

_Nico's POV_

We almost had her. But Victoria, James, and Laurent got cocky and let her get away. They killed the humans who were helping them and hid from me. But I've got them back. And they're being punished. Tortured might be a better word.

"_HOW _COULD YOU LET HER GET AWAY!" I roared.

"Someone saved her!" Victoria shouted at the same as James shouted, "Victoria didn't follow her instructions!" These two got on my nerves all the time. Sometimes I wished I could rip their heads off, but then who do all of the dirty work?

I sat back down on my chair. "Well, James. Please do tell how Victoria has disobeyed me this time." I smiled wickedly. Throwing mate against mate always shows who's in charge. I need to remind them of that.

"She attacked, and killed a human _before_ we actually killed the Serenity." James growled.

I "tut-tutted" Victoria. "You knew the rules, girl." She glared sharp, bloody daggers at me.

Laurent was lounging in the corner of the room. My right-wing man. He has been a spy for me the last few hundreds of years- keeping tabs on all of my servants(especially James and Victoria). They honestly thought he was in their group- one of them. But, no he was my ally.

"Yes, Victoria, you also know not to play with our master's food." Laurent scolded her calmly.

"Of course she knew that! She also knew that all we had to was capture the damn thing, and then we could explain what your precious 'Power Eater' is! You took up too much time chatting with her and she was saved by a _vampire_!" James shouted.

"James." I called his name out in a sing-song voice. "Remember what I told you about your temper-tantrums?" I raised my eyebrows.

He growled.

"Alright, fine. If you want to disobey then leave. I now have to come up with a brand new plan to catch her, and I don't need you two pathetic excuses for vampires bothering me. Shoo." I dismissed them with a wave of my hand. Victoria stormed out, sobbing and James stamped childishly and slammed the door behind him. After a few minutes of thinking I called Laurent over to the table I was sitting at.

"Laurent, I need your help." He sauntered over and sat on chair across the table from me.

"What do you need help with, boss?" He asked.

"Go get Jade for me, would you?" I smiled ferociously at him. He gave me a disproving look, but went off to fetch the Serenity anyways.

_Jade's POV_

I was clawing at the circular device on my leg. There were already bloody scars and scratches all around it. If only I could find a way to get it off of me. Then I could have my powers back and escape this dungeon.

"Jade?" A little girl, Melanie, called out from the cell next to me.

"It's alright, Mel. I'll find a way to get us out of here soon." I reassured her. She was scared out of her mind. Nico trapped a six year old down here! The nerve of some Serenities. But then again, he wasn't quite a Serenity, was he? No, he was a Chaosity. Or just a Serenity gone bad. He no longer listened to the beloved Sun. Instead, he only heard the Devil.

Melanie, on the other hand, is what I called a Swan. She must be the youngest, purest Serenity ever born. Yes, I said _born_. She grows and ages just like humans. But she possess all of the Serenity powers and more. Normal people would go mad with this kind of power and responsibility. But she is pure within and without. She had blonde hair and lavender eyes. Most Sereneties have deep purple eyes, but this girl had the softest lavender eyes I had ever seen. And her hair was the softest of blonds. Even not having it washed for almost a year, it shone brightly in the dimly lit dungeon. When I looked at her, the purest thing that popped into my head was a swan. And those elegant birds still can't perfectly describe her.

I have no idea what kind of blessed child she is, nor whether she comes from God or our Sun, but I know she is meant to live. Her destiny is to save the world from evil. My destiny is to protect this child, and sacrifice my life for her. Maybe, if the time never comes where I will have to give up my life for Melanie, I will get to see my own child, Emily. She must at least be in her twenties now.

A wave of my power hit me so hard it knocked me to the ground. Although this device does not let me access my powers, they still come to me if they are very strong. The only one that has been coming to me lately is my power to see destinies and fates.

"Melanie..." I whisper in a shaken breathe.

"Yes, Jade?" She asks me in her innocent child voice.

"I saw another destiny."

"Who's?" She asks with a knowing type of curiosity.

"Yours. I must..." I pause, trying to recollect the destiny I had seen, "I must deliver you... to someone." I sigh, not remembering a name.

"Can you remember who?" She asks.

"No I-" I start.

"You must Jade. You must remember Jadie." Her voice guided me back through what I saw.

"A girl. No, a Serenity."

"And her name, Jadie? She must have a name?"

"Isabella. Isabella... Swan." Hm, that's funny. I giggle. Melanie is a swan too. I giggle a little bit more. _Oh, I must be tired._ I can't help but fall asleep, thinking of anything and everything silly.

"It's okay, Jade. You can fall asleep." Melanie whispers.

_-Several hours later-_

I sit up and groan. The lights were too bright and I had a headache. "Finally, Jade. Please, do join us." I hear Nico's voice. When I finally do look up, he is sitting at a table with Laurent. They are drinking glasses of wine and blood.

"Very original, Nico. Spiked blood." I grind out. He laughs and hoists me up to the table.

"Dear, sweet Jade." He sighs. I do my best not to throw up. "I need your help, little love." His smooth voice starts to wash over me. I do all I can to resist. But it is only a matter of time before I weaken and succumb to him.

"But first, my lovely love, you must get bathed and dressed. When you return, we shall have a feast." I finally give in. How could I say no to a bath, clean clothes, and decent food?  
Two Newborn vampire maids help me into another room. They hand me a simple green dress and some underclothes. Then they start a hot bath for me. I peel my grimy, crinkled clothes from my body and step into the hot liquid with a sigh. The maids leave me with a washcloth, soap, shampoo, and conditioner.

After cleaning myself off, I empty the bathtub and dry off. I quickly put on the clean clothes at scour the bathroom for a brush. When I find one, I brush my long, black hair out. I look in the mirror and gasp. Because I haven't eaten anything or fed on anything since I've been trapped here, my body has gotten incredibly skinny. Underneath my hollow-looking eyes are circles from lack of sleep. My lips are chapped and bloody. Scars cover my legs. But worst of all, my hair has lost it's purple tint. It is just a dull, boring black that reaches all the way down below my bottom.

I hold back tears and open the bathroom door. The maids are standing there. They silently hand me a pair of sandals and wait for me to slip them on before leading me to the dining area.

When I arrive, I'm terrified to see that Melanie has also been brought up to see Nico. She has been cleaned and now wears a flowing white dress. He hair's loose curls have returned and the blond shines now more than ever.

"Hello Jade. Take a seat. We have much to discuss." Nico calls me to the table. Chicken, potatoes, soups, salads, breads, and all kinds of fruits are set out on the table. Melanie is daintily sipping soup off of a spoon. I sit down and dive into a plate of food.

"Jasmine, have you ever heard of a Serenity named Isabella Swan?" He questions gleefully. I drop my fork in mid-bite of some chicken and stare up at his violet speckled red eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says wickedly.

_Melanie's POV_

I was scared. More scared than I had ever been. Jade and I were in a plane, heading to Forks, Washington. This was the first time in over a year I had been outside of Nico's castle. Everything was bright and sunny, but I was still terrified.

Terrified for Isabella. She had no idea what was going happen. I didn't even fully understand. But the horrid look on Jadie's face told me it was as bad as I suspected. They wanted to capture Isabella and kill her. She somehow plays a key role in saving the world. I'm only six and I've seen more death and horrors that a normal adult.

"It will be okay, Mellie. We will find a way to warn her." Jasmine said. We were about to go and set a trap for Isabella. But maybe if we're strong enough we'll be able to join Isabella to overcome Nico and his army. Isabella is friends with many vampires and werewolves, after all.

**AN- So... like it? Sorry I kept switching in between present and past tense, but I don't feel like going back and changing it. Anyways, you're starting to get a taste of the evil that Bella will have to be facing. And I made more new characters! YAY! Haha. Reviews will help update faster!**


	16. Secret Powow!

**A/N- Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews :D**

**Um, I realized I messed up the last chapter a lot. Well, sort of. Some asked if Jasmine was the sprite and I was like "Damn.." I keep getting Jade(Emily's mom) and Jasmine(the sprite)'s names mixed up soo.. The last chapter had Jade's POV, not Jasmine's!! Sorry! But I went back and fixed it,so you can check that out if you want.**

**So, here goes another chapter [:**

Chapter 16

_Bella's POV_

Today was a normal, fun day. I played baseball and whooped ass. I got to see Edward practically ditch Tanya. And Angela finally started talking to me a lot more. Like I said, it was a great day. Until I got a raging headache.

"But I thought Sereneties weren't supposed to get headaches?" Jasper questioned me. Him and I were sitting on one of the school's picnic tables, talking. I was waiting for Edward to finish re-taking a test he missed a while ago and Jasper was keeping me company. Apparently, all of the other Cullens were too busy to wait for Edward with me.

"That's what I thought. Until my head started hurting about 5 minutes ago. I thought not feeling or being sick was one of the perks of being a Serenity. But I guess not." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Well, hopefully your head feels better..?" He shrugged his shoulders and started tracing patterns on the wooden table. The he smiled and looked up at me. "Maybe you should take some Advil." He teases.

"Shut up." I mumble

"What? You're the one who mentioned human traits!" He laughed at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to change the subject.  
"What did you get on your Chem. test?"

"I don't know. A one hundred?" He looked back down and started tracing patterns on the table with his finger again. Suddenly, my headache worsened.

"Uhhh..." I moaned while clutching my head.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jasper jumped up from he side of the picnic table and rushed to my side. I moaned again and felt my head hit the table. "Bella!" Was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

* * *

I woke to a cool hand on my forehead and some murmuring. And... a doorbell ringing? I tried opening my eyes, but the light was too bright. I heard one of those cliché ,"She's awake!' whispers. "

Bella!" Some squealing. A tight hug.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"What... What happened?" I opened my eyes a little. I was... somewhere.

"Bella! You feinted!" Alice gasped. "... Or something like that..." She added.

"But... how?" I tried to sitting up, but only to be pushed back down by Edward.

"Stay down. You still look sick." Edward murmured.

"Okay, seriously? Am I like 5? I don't need you taking care of me, Edward." I pushed his hands off of me and sat straight up. "Whoa..." The room started spinning so I clutched my head.

"Bella!" Edward whined. Once the walls stopped moving, I flipped him off and jumped off the bed. He tried to grab me. I don't know why, maybe he was trying to keep me from falling? "I'm fine, Edward. Really." And then when Alice jumped on me to give me a hug, he finally let go of my waist.

"I thought you were dead!" She laughed and let go of me.

"Well.. I'm not so..." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, where am I?"

"My bedroom." Edward answered.

"What?" I finally gave the room a good look. There were shelves of books and CDs lining one wall. Another wall was just made of glass, facing out to the forest and their was a futon couch behind me. Edward smirked at me.

"Everyone else is downstairs. Someone just rang the doorbell, and our family went nuts. They like to fight over who answers the door." Alice flopped down onto Edward's couch and started reading a magazine that I didn't notice her holding.

"Oh... So who's at the door then?" I questioned.

"Rylan. We called him to tell him that you feinted." Edward said impatiently.

"What's stuck up your ass?" I smiled at him.

"We should go down to see him. I think something's wrong. As soon as we told him you feinted, he practically sprinted over here." Edward walked over to his door.

"Do I have to, Ed-" I started.

"Yes." Edward cut me off and shoved me out the door. Alice bounced off the couch and followed. Edward walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. "Come on. They're in Carlisle's office." I followed behind Edward in amazement. They're house was beautiful.

"Like out house?" Alice giggled. I probably looked like a fish with my eyes as wide as they were. I just simply nodded my head and continued following Edward. We stopped at a door, and Edward knocked.

"Always the gentleman." I snickered. He rolled his eyes.

"How can you be joking right now?" He scowled. This time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Come in!" I heard Carlisle calling from the other side of the door. Edward opened the door for Alice and me and closed it behind himself.

"Well isn't this the cosiest little pow-ow." I joked as I walked in the room. I was met by all serious glares. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Now's not the time to joke." Rylan stated from the chair in front of Carlisle's desk. Carlisle was sitting behind his desk and Esme was sitting on the chair next to Rylan. The rest of the Cullens were sitting on floor or the big couch on one side of the room. Alice pulled me onto a tinier couch across from the bigger couch. Edward tried to squeeze on the couch too, but I got too squished and shoved him off. He growled when he landed on the floor.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Something big is happening that I don't know anything about. And I don't like it." Carlisle explained.

"Okay, really? That's what you're all so worked up about? Something big is always happening. Like, yesterday terrorists could have been making nuclear weapons. That's pretty big, don't you think? But that didn't make the whole white house have a huge meeting that no one was allowed to joke at! Well, not that I know of at least..." I scrunched up my face, thinking about my last statement.

Rylan gave an exasperated sigh. "Bella, you don't understand. This has something to do with Chaosities." He looked at me like what he just said meant anything to me.

"What the hell is a Chaosity?" Was my response. Rylan groaned.

"Sereneties gone rogue." He explained.

"What!" I jumped off the couch. "They're back?! I thought you weeded them all out! That's why your bond that held you to Earth was released!"

"Well, there's one right now. And he's got two good Sereneties under his control. I need to know what you were dreaming while you were unconscious. That might give us a clue as to why he... or she is planning to kill you."

"What?! Nobody said anything about me dying!" I yelled.

"Bella! Calm down! You won't die if you can remember your dream!" Rylan slammed his fist on Carlisle's desk.

"I can't! I didn't even dream anything!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Let me explain something to you, Bella. When Sereneties plot against other Sereneties, then the one being plotted against will black out and have some sort of dream that will explain... something... to them about their attacker or their attacker's plan. So you must have had a dream. Sereneties don't just fall over unconscious." He explained calmly. I thought back to when I was unconscious. Did I dream anything? Definitely not. I would remember.

"Well I don't remember dreaming anything." I said in a dangerously low voice.

"Then we're going to have to make you." Rylan said in an equally dangerous tone. We glared at each other for a couple of minutes before someone barged into the room.

"What is going on up here? How come I wasn't told about this secret meeting?" Tanya Denali complained. _Oh yeah. I forgot she was still here..._

**A/N- So, there's your update. Sorry things have been a little hectic! But I found some time to do this for you [:**

**And I'll try to update a little more! Oh, and I'll make Peyton update her story too. **

**Well, what do you think? Damn Tanya for interrupting a really tense moment. **

**And what Rylan mean by he was going to make Bella remember her dream? :O Guess you'll have to wait to find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
